Up to the Challenge
by JuliaBC
Summary: When Alex Blake is told that if JJ was mom like, Alex is a grandma type, she decides to update her wardrobe...with Garcia's help, she's sure to get some surprising results! With a fond dedication to MiladyGirl. Alex/JJ and Morgan/Garcia are endgame. Proud winner of Best Femslash Romance in the 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards.
1. Chapter 1

It was the grandma that got her. They'd just finished a tough case involving child abductions. One boy in particular had never known his real parents.

And then he said it. "If Miss JJ's my mom, you're my grandma, right, Miss Blake?"

Grandma.

JJ laughed, looking at her companion. "Actually, Bri, neither of us of your mom or grandma. Your real grandmother is waiting at the station for us."

Bri's eyes widened. "I have a grandma? My own?"

Even as Alex's heart melted, she studied Bri carefully. Why on earth would he choose Grandma?

She had to take the chance given to her when JJ answered a call from Hotch and left the room.

"Hey, Bri?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The little boy questioned.

"Why did you call me grandma, but JJ mom?" She asked.

"Because she's so young and pretty and is wearing pretty clothes," Bri said. "And I always hoped that my mom would look like that."

Alex felt her back stiffen as she straightened up when JJ returned. "Hotch wants us back at the station," she explained. "He thought he'd be able to get someone out here but we're supposed to bring Bri in with us."

She smiled, holding out her hand. "You want to come with me, little man? You know, I've got a little boy just around your age."

"You do?" Bri asked. "What's his name?"

"It's Henry, and I think you'd be best friends, if only you lived in the DC area," JJ said. "I guess you're a little too far away to get to know him."

Bri looked up at JJ, wide-eyed.

Alex followed slowly, her mind spinning.

Herself...vs. JJ. No matter how you spun it, it wasn't a favorable comparison. JJ was blonde and god, what blue eyes she had. Alex knew that she herself wasn't bad looking but neither did she have that...athletic elegance that JJ did, or the softness that could so suddenly turn into strength when needed.

No, Alex was just plain stiff, as she'd been told by so many people, verbally and through profiling their reaction to her.

She wanted to study JJ on the ride to the station but the younger profiler elected to sit in the back with Bri, leaving Alex to drive, so the only glimpses she got were from the rear view mirror.

Hmm. JJ's makeup was carefully done in a natural look. She rarely wore dark lipstick.

Alex looked at herself: dark red lipstick.

At the next stop light, Alex studied the clothes: JJ was wearing skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt in light blue.

Well, Alex wore jeans too, sometimes. Just not as tight; she preferred boot cut.

And she wasn't wearing jeans currently: she looked down rather dismally at the black slacks she'd pulled on today, paired with a crisp dark purple dress shirt.

They both wore FBI vests over their shirts, so Bri obviously didn't count them as anything.

Faces...Alex wasn't that wrinkled, was she? She was smooth faced; she'd always prided herself on that. Yes, she obviously wasn't as young as JJ...but couldn't she look as young as her? In a certain light? In certain clothes?

Alex heaved a sigh as she parked in front of the police station, unbuckling and quickly climbing out. Bri and JJ scrambled from the back, and Alex trailed behind them, hands shoved in her pockets.

JJ's arms were amazing. They were toned and tan, and showed off in the t-shirt.

Alex's arms were...okay, if she said so herself.

They were about the same height, and honestly, Alex was more prone to wear shoes with a heel than JJ was, when they were in the field. Though JJ certainly got dolled up sometimes at the BAU; Alex remembered a tight black dress with sky high heels and her breath caught momentarily.

She'd never look like that in a black dress.

Alex looked down at her legs: they were nice legs. She _knew_ that about herself. James had always loved her legs, especially in skirts!

Oh.

Oh. Maybe that was the problem. Alex never wore skirts, not anymore. They just weren't practical or a feasible option anymore.

But JJ did. Not in the field, no, but in the office.

Alex made a mental vow to go home and see what skirts she might still have in her closet.

They reached the conference room. A few young cops were milling about; male, in the twenties, vaguely good looking and very interested in the whole BAU. It seemed like a wild dream to have them in this small town, and the cops had been antsy the whole time, sometimes literally staring at the various FBI agents as they simply went about their work.

Case in point, right now cop #1 was staring at JJ as she led Bri past them, probably because of the quick way Bri had been recovered.

No. Alex sighed. No, cop #1 was checking out JJ's ass.

Alex glared at him as she walked by, and cop #2 nudged him too, leaving his buddy to look away shamefaced.

Alex didn't dare turn around to see if he was checking out her ass, too. Mainly because she was afraid he wouldn't be.

* * *

"We're on our way home, Garcia," JJ told her friend over the phone in the car as they drove back to the hotel to collect their bags. "If you want anything specifically made in Chicago, we'll be driving into the city to catch our flight."

"I don't think there's anything," Garcia chirped back. "Though Derek did get me some fantastic fudge when he was there last. Hey, my man, what was the brand?"

In the other SUV with Rossi, Morgan took a moment to respond. "I think it was LeDocia's," he said, his voice coming in clear over the bluetooth speaker.

"I hate to say it, but we really don't have to use these to talk about fudge brands," Hotch said, in the third SUV with Reid.

"I'll switch to just JJ then, sir," Garcia said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I just need to think," Hotch replied and the other two cars cut out.

"What's up with Hotch?" Garcia asked.

Alex shrugged, though Garcia couldn't see her. "There was something off this whole case. I think he's worried about Jack."

"Talking about something off, what was with you, Alex?" JJ asked gently. "After bringing Bri in, you were so distracted."

"Ooh, how did the little bro's meeting with Grandma go?" Garcia urged. "He sounded so cute!"

"It went well," JJ said. "She moved slowly because she didn't want to scare him but he was so eager to attach to her. I think it could really work out."

"That's good," Garcia said. "Back to a more intriguing topic: what was up with you, Alex?"

"It was just something Bri said," Alex admitted slowly, knowing that JJ would know what she was talking about.

She felt the blonde's gaze on her, sharp and quick, before darting back to face the road in front of her.

She was glad that JJ had elected to drive this time.

"What about?" Garcia wondered.

"You know, I'll tell you when we get back," Alex said. "We can have tea over it."

Garcia quieted. "Oh, okay. Well, you'll have to pick some sort of unique to Chicago tea brand."

"Okay, okay, I'll find something," Alex said, chuckling.

"Good," Garcia returned. "And JJ, you have a take on what's up with Hotch? He's been snappish for this whole case. Is it just Jack?"

"I don't actually know, I admit to being distracted myself," JJ said and now Alex was the surprised one. "I have a performance review coming up with Strauss and you know those are never good. It might not be bad, but it won't be good."

"Oh, I understand that," Garcia replied. "I'll let you two go now. I have to go catch a cyber thief."

Alex heard the click and waited in silence for a moment before she dared to speak. She remembered being taught this by a teacher: when in doubt, wait a few seconds before speaking.

Oh, to hell with it.

"I didn't notice any distraction on your part, should I be worried that my profiling skills are slipping?" Alex asked JJ lightly.

"Oh, no, no," JJ said, a smile in her voice. "I'm good at hiding things, and it wasn't...the usual kind of distraction. It was just a mild...brain fog."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but still wasn't sure what JJ could be talking about. She went back over what JJ's actions over the past few days had been and could think of nothing that pointed to distraction on the younger profiler's part.

"Is anything up?" Alex asked.

"No," JJ insisted, and Alex would be worried but JJ was still smiling. "It was a good kind of distraction."

"Okay," Alex said. "Like vivid daydream type of distraction?"

JJ surprised her by opening up a bit more than usual. "Exactly like that," she replied, her tone of voice saying even more than her words. "Very vivid."

"Okay, I'll let you keep that to yourself," Alex replied, amused. "I have to concentrate on what kind of tea is unique to Chicago anyway."

"Mm, I'd say ask Derek, but he doesn't know much about tea," JJ said. "Though I will be chatting him up about the fudge some more, once we aren't on a shared line."

"Which brings us back to Hotch, and what's eating him," Alex mused.

"You could ask Reid, they spent a lot of time together on this case," JJ suggested. "Though depending on what's distracting Hotch, Reid may or may not have noticed a thing."

"I know," Alex said. "So I'll ask Rossi instead."

"Good plan," JJ chuckled.

* * *

Next up: In a moment of weakness and tea drinking, Alex confesses her insecurities to Garcia.

A/N: I kind of want to pair Alex with someone but I seriously can't decide who. I'm torn between JJ and Hotch; leaning towards Hotch because it would be easier and possibly more fun, but also leaning towards JJ because it could be hotter. Let me know what you guys would like :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I got us very fancy tea," Alex announced, after carefully knocking and waiting for Garcia to grant her entry.

"Yay, you're back!" Garcia exclaimed. "I would get up but I'm in the middle of typing code and I'm afraid of losing my place."

"Don't worry about it," Alex replied. "I've got this." She carefully maneuvered her way into the room, holding two steaming cups of still steeping tea. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and it held the box of tea so carefully picked earlier that day in Chicago.

"How was the flight home, firstly?" Garcia asked. "I always want to ask someone that because it always makes me feel so lonely when I'm not on the plane and I know that you guys are, and you're all probably laughing up a storm, or if it's been a bad case, crying on each other's shoulders."

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Alex wondered, as Garcia felt for a mug. She grabbed the tech analyst's hand without thinking and placed the mug in it.

Garcia, obviously surprised, slowly took the cup and removed her headset. "I thought you didn't touch people," she said simply. "I mean, not in an 'ew, I can't touch people way' but in a 'I'm too awkward and what if they take it the wrong way'."

Alex ducked her head as Garcia took the tea bag out and tasted her tea. "Whoa, what kind is this?"

"It's called Champagne Raspberry, it's from Todd & Holland," Alex replied. "Does it live up to its name? I simply couldn't resist."

"It kind of does," Garcia said happily. "You know, Emily always sends very traditional teas. But you...you always go out on a limb and get these crazy kinds."

"Can I make a confession here?" Alex asked.

"Please," Garcia said, taking another sip.

"I pick such crazy kinds because I really don't know tea very well," Alex said.

"Well, it pays off," Garcia said. "I approve of that kind of decision making. You're trying something new every time and that's always a good thing."

Alex nodded, wondering why Garcia always saw her in such a flattering light.

"Back to the airplane," Garcia requested.

"Um, it was actually really quiet," Alex said. "Which I didn't really expect. I at least thought Reid would start a debate on the socioeconomic politics in the sixteenth century, since he was just reading about it, but he didn't."

Garcia quirked a brow. "What kind of quiet? Sulking quiet? Ooh, and is Hotch in a better mood?"

"No, he was still rather taciturn," Alex said. "Even more so than usual and Hotch never speaks superfluously."

"True that," Garcia agreed. "And...what about you, Alex? And your distractions?"

Alex dodged the question. "I think Rossi was just thinking about an upcoming rendezvous with a certain blonde section chief," she said and Garcia almost choked on her tea.

"I knew it, it has to be real!" She exclaimed, before clearing her head. "How could you tell?"

"He kept checking his phone and, when it did go off, it was Erin's ringtone," Alex said.

"He has a ringtone just for her?" Garcia squeal-whispered.

"Well, text alert," Alex said. "He has a different one for each member of the team. You know, I'd always assumed that you'd helped him set it up."

"Oops," Garcia said. "On that note, that does sound familiar but I don't remember Erin being one of them! This is so exciting!"

Alex just shrugged, glad she'd distracted Garcia. She was surprised by how easily she could speak of Erin at that point...and her relationship status. Alex never really thought she'd get past the cool blonde, but in the few months she'd worked for the BAU, and Erin, to an extent, feelings just faded. New ones came into play. Where before it was all she could do to distract herself from again going over what went wrong and how she could have stopped it, since working here...she thinks about the cases at hand. What she could do to prevent a crime from ever happening again.

What she could do to make her team proud of her. (And yes, she can't help but already think of them as 'her' team."

What she could do to keep apace with her team.

What she could do to make sure Hotch never wants to fire her.

What she could do to make JJ smile.

What she could do to not look like a grandma anymore.

The last thought jumped out at her, flinging itself out of the deep recesses of her brain where she'd tried to bury it.

Garcia, still drinking tea and talking about Rossi, finally noticed Alex's sudden distraction. "Hey, Alex!" She exclaimed, snapping a finger in the linguist's face until Alex jerked back to the present plane of reality.

"You were seriously far away," Garcia scolded. "Now I know what JJ was talking about! What's up, Alex?"

"Oh, an unnamed person told me something rather troubling and I just don't know how to take it," Alex said, taking her first drink of tea so that she could hide her face. Alex didn't like drinking hot tea. She preferred to wait until it had cooled a little and she could drink it in large mouthfuls and actually get the taste of it instead of tiny sips that still burned one's mouth and didn't give much of an idea of the taste anyway.

"Who?" Garcia demanded. "A cop? Oh god, not a member of the team? I know that Derek is very kind intentioned and you should too, but he's also not afraid to call people on things."

"It wasn't a cop or Morgan," Alex protested and Garcia wilted. "Wait, you think Morgan has a problem with me?"

"No, definitely not!" Garcia protested back. "It's just that I had a problem with you which was very undeserved, I admit that now, and I was just a little freaked out thinking that things might get jiggety in here again."

"Jiggety?" Alex wondered.

"Shaky," Garcia said.

They were quiet again for a moment while Alex considered leaving before she was really in trouble and Garcia tried to sort out what exactly her next question should be to really spear Alex with a hot one she wouldn't be able to avoid.

"Who said it?" Garcia settled on.

"Bri, the kid we helped," Alex sighed.

"Okay, kids," Garcia mused. "What do kids say that can accidentally hurt feelings?"

"Who said my feelings were hurt?" Alex burst out. "You're supposed to be the one person I can talk to who isn't a profiler!"

"You pick up a lot of stuff," Garcia purred, before scrunching her eyebrows together. "Ooh, I got it! He said you looked old."

Alex had unfortunately just taken a drink of tea and she ended up spitting it into her hand after choking on it and losing the ability to swallow.

"Gah," Alex managed to say, wiping herself off. "Please don't spring those on me when I'm drinking!"

"Sorry, sorry," Garcia apologized, handing her a cleaning wipe. "Now talk."

Alex grinned in spite of herself. Garcia was so...needed. This was what Alex needed after a case, this was what kept her sane: talking to Penelope Garcia, who brought her back from dark places and took her to an entirely different mental plane.

"You are too true and don't even tell me how you came to that conclusion, it would be way too depressing to know," Alex said. "He was talking about parents and he didn't have any, and he said that if JJ was his mom, then I could be his grandma."

"Ouch," Garcia said, patting Alex's hand. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"So am I," Alex grumbled. "Because I don't look that old...do I?"

"Everyone looks older than JJ, even people younger than JJ," Garcia immeidately consoled before taking another sip of tea. "Can I be totally honest here without fear of repercussions?"

"Of course," Alex said, knitting her brows together in fear of what was coming.

"You dress a little boringly," Garcia said. "There, I said it."

Alex paused, looking down at herself.

"You have a really good body," Garcia said. "You have killer legs, Alex. But you always wear these loose trousers. I'm not saying you have to start wearing skirts, but your pants could be a little bit more fitted. Also, Alex darling, you could make your makeup just a little...brighter. And your shirts, oh, Alex. You could wear more sweaters and less collared shirts. I'm not saying you look like a guy, because you could never, and your hair is to die for and you honestly have a great figure, but it's always so hidden!"

"Is it?" Alex almost wailed, unable to help herself in the face of how quickly Garcia was talking and voicing insecurities.

"Look at me," Garcia said, then paused. "No, actually, I'm taking this elsewhere. Come on, leave your stuff there."

"What?" Alex wondered, dropping her bag as Garcia stood up and starting unhooking herself from all of the various wires. "Where are we going?"

"Come on," Garcia insisted and led the way from her room.

"Do you ever blink when you leave your office because of how much lighter it is in the rest of the building?" Alex wondered, trying to distract Garcia. "The ladies room? What?"

Garcia was holding the door open though and Alex reluctantly followed.

"Look at yourself, Alex," Garcia commanded.

Alex looked, seeing what she always saw: a tall brunette woman, with an okay face and figure.

Garcia, without announcing her intentions, suddenly pulled Alex's suit jacket off.

"What are you doing?"

"The jacket hides your figure, and honestly, I think that's part of why you wear it because you really don't need it to look professional," Garcia told her, folding the jacket over her arm. "See, you've got killer breasts. Unbutton your shirt."

"I will not," Alex said instinctively.

"I don't mean all the way, just, like, the top four," Garcia said. "Yes, I know that sometimes you unbutton the top three. You need to unbutton four."

"Then my bra shows," Alex said, doing like Garcia said and surveying the results.

"You need to get more fitted shirts," Garcia declared. "And some fitted sweaters. You'd look amazing, not that you don't look good now, but honestly, Alex, if this didn't bother you, you wouldn't even have remembered what Bri said. And it's okay to want to look...cool."

Alex pulled her shirt closed, folding her arms over herself.

"I know, you aren't used to being this vulnerable," Garcia said comfortingly, snaking her arms around from behind to give Alex a gentle hug.

Alex stiffened ever more.

And then the door opened.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I'm keeping it in a purposefully indeterminate time. Before Erin dies, after she and Alex made up. I don't know, it doesn't really matter.

Aw, I got more response to this than I was expecting! Because of that I decided I'd better have an official poll on my profile. I'll leave it up for a few chapters and then make my final decision.

Don't worry, whether JJ or Hotch is picked, there will still be plenty of the one who isn't picked.

I actually do what Alex does. If I think something's too tight, I just put a sweater/jacket on. But Alex definitely doesn't need to! (And maybe I don't, but that's an entirely different question.)


	3. Chapter 3

The scene was this: Alex's blouse was unbuttoned and her jacket was over Garcia's arm; Garcia was also embracing her from behind.

Alex's eyes flew in terror to the door, only to see JJ, of all people, walking in.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" JJ asked, completely halting in the doorway.

"I thought you went home to Henry, and Will," Alex stammered, words failing her.

Garcia, totally calm and undisturbed by this interruption, smiled at JJ. "Hey, JJ!"

Alex tried to wiggle out of Garcia's embrace but the analyst's arms tightened around Alex as if expecting this to happen.

"I came back to get a file, and I had to use the bathroom," JJ said slowly, staring at them, her vivid blue eyes wider than Alex had ever seen them.

"Would you let me go?" Alex hissed to Garcia, but Garcia stepped even closer, increasing the tightness of her embrace as she did so.

"We're just having a little girl time," Garcia said, smiling bright. "But we'll leave you to your bathroom. Come on, Alex," she said brightly, finally releasing her.

Alex, with shaking fingers, tried to rebutton her blouse. Her cheeks were so hot she felt like she could fry an egg on them, to coin a phrase.

"Come on, Alex," Garcia said, snaking a hand through Alex's. "We need to let JJ use the bathroom."

Alex found that buttoning her shirt using only one hand was suddenly completely impossible and she let herself be dragged from the bathroom.

JJ was still staring at them, probably at the oddness of the scene. Alex desperately wanted to offer some sort of explanation, but Garcia was too insistently pulling her from the room.

"What was that about?" Alex hissed as soon as the door swung shut behind them. "And could you please let me do up my shirt?"

"Oh, fine," Garcia said, letting go of her hand. "Another lesson, Alex. It's okay to be mysterious."

"I'm very mysterious," Alex said. "That doesn't mean I don't offer explanations when I'm discovered in a bathroom with—in—"

"Are you feeling self-conscious?" Garcia wondered, her voice teasing. "Why would you feel self-conscious? Haven't you roomed with JJ while on cases?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply, as Garcia folded her arms over her chest in an odd gesture of triumph. Inner profiler kicking in, Alex stopped and analyzed the conversation. Did Garcia think she'd forced Alex into admitting something?

Had Alex admitted something?

What? What had she admitted? Nothing in regard to JJ...right?

Alex spun away from Garcia with a low growl of frustration. "Can we just pick this up again later?" She asked. "I have files to do."

"Sure, but Alex, you forgot something!" Garcia exclaimed, speeding after her on sky high heels.

"I promise I'm not avoiding you, just...later!" Alex exclaimed, opened the glass door while looking over her shoulder at Garcia and found herself rammed into a solid chest.

She stumbled backwards and a steady hand grabbed her by the shoulders. "Blake!"

"Umph," Alex responded.

Hotch looked back at her, his eyes intent on her. "Are you feeling all right? Because I know that this case was hard on you."

Oh, ever the good boss. His eyes swept over her as if checking for injuries and unexpectedly froze at her cleavage area.

Oh holy hell.

This was not happening.

She hadn't buttoned her shirt. That was what Garcia had been trying to say.

Hotch's eyes smoothly swept back up to her face as if the past few seconds hadn't even happened, and Alex could almost believe that they hadn't but for the faint flush on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Alex stuttered. "Completely fine. I don't know when I've been better. Wow, look at the time!"

She wiggled out from under his hand (why did his grip have to be so solid?) and squeezed past him into the bullpen, knocking a pen off of her desk so that she had a reason to dive underneath and cower in humiliation as she buttoned her blouse.

"Alex?"

She jerked her head up instinctively to hearing her name used, barely missing hitting it on the desk on her way up.

"Hey, Spencer," she managed to say, collapsing on her office chair.

"What happened to your jacket?" He wondered, carefully sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I took it off," she said. "I'm beginning to think that pantsuits might not be my style."

"Really?" He asked. "But you look good in them. They suit you; they help make you 'you' in my mind."

"Hearing that pantsuits are an integral part of my character according to the people I know is not going to make me feel better," Alex bit out, before realizing who she was talking to and toned it down immediately. "Sorry. I'm feeling frustrated and I'm taking it out on you very immaturely."

"It's okay," Reid said, tilting his head as he looked at her. "I don't mind. What's wrong?"

Wondering if she really wanted to tell him, she scraped her hair back from her face, her hands momentarily covering her eyes.

"Um, it's so foolish that I hesitate," she began.

"Come on, we're beyond embarrassment, aren't we?" Reid asked.

"Okay, okay, the kid on the case, Bri?" Alex began.

"What about Bri?" Reid asked.

"He said I was what he imagined his grandma to be like," Alex said.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "But his grandma didn't look a thing like you do. She had red hair, dyed if you want to nitpick, and she was much shorter, and older, and..."

"Not making me feel better, Spencer," Alex said.

"Did this comment hurt your feelings?" Reid asked. "Because honestly, you'd make a great grandmother. True, you wouldn't always be around to bake cookies but when you were, you'd teach your grandchildren very valuable lessons. And Alex, though you don't share personal information that well, you're a very warm person to be around. I'd love it if you were my grandma."

Alex smiled, Reid's earnestness cheering her up despite what he was saying about her. "Well, someone knows the right things to say," she said, standing up and patting Reid's shoulder, knowing that the touch was a little uncomfortable for both of them. "Mind you, I'm not saying it's you, but at least you tried."

"Did I just insult you?" Reid asked, standing up with her. "Because I didn't mean to."

"You really didn't," Alex said. "But I'm going to tell you something. Most women, myself included, don't like to be called a grandmother when they aren't. It makes them feel old and wonder if they are, in fact, old."

"What's wrong with being old?" Reid said. "I love getting older. And I hate the majority of my childhood and teenage memories. Growing up is awesome."

"You're so honest," Alex said, almost unable to believe it. "You know, I should be going home. I don't want to stay here to get my files done."

"I'll let you go, then, seeing how distracted you still are," Reid said. "Have a good night, Alex. Sleep well."

"Thanks," she said, sweeping from the bullpen with the full knowledge that she would do no such thing. Once in the corridor, she glanced furtively around, making sure that Hotch was gone, and hurried back to Garcia's den, with the sole intention of getting her jacket back, when a strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the elbow.

"What are you doing, Morgan?" She asked, as he pulled her into his office.

"Talking to you," he said simply.

Oh god, Garcia was right, Morgan did have a problem with her.

"What?" She asked.

"You were talking with Garcia just now, right?" Morgan asked, his brows knitted together.

"Yes," Alex said, folding her arms over her chest. Ah, she felt too exposed without her jacket. She knew there was a reason she liked them.

"Did she mention anything about me?" He asked.

Alex's train of thought almost derailed, remembering just what had been said about Morgan. Her tongue became tangled and she tried to sort out her thoughts into something recognizable as words.

"Nope!" She managed.

"It's just, there's this new guy in her life," Morgan said. "But I don't know if she's really being true to herself by going out with him."

"Oh, she's completely true to herself," Alex said. "Whenever she's with me, at any rate."

"Well, that's the problem," Morgan said.

"I know, how could I judge her behavior when she's not with me because then I'm not around?" Alex said, rambling like Garcia would and abruptly snapped her mouth closed. "I really have to talk to her before I go, so I have to hurry."

She ran from Morgan's office and burst into Garcia's den out of breath, trying to not slam or lock the door behind her.

"What happened to you?" Garcia asked amusedly, sipping from her tea.

"You set me up," Alex said.

"I did not," Garcia protested.

"Okay, not intentionally, but neither did you do anything to help me," Alex said, walking forward on weak legs.

"I tried to tell you that you hadn't actually buttoned your shirt yet but you ignored me," Garcia said. "It was very interesting to watch you play ring around the rosie with Hotch, though."

"Do you even know the origin of ring around the rosie?" Alex asked.

"Uh, no?" Garcia said. "It's a kid's rhyme."

"Don't use it if you don't know it, and believe me, Garcia, it's not your favorite subject," Alex said.

Garcia smiled. "Don't avoid the subject, Alex."

"Give me my jacket back," Alex said, snatching for it.

"Of course, I wouldn't hold it back from you," Garcia said. "Just keep this in mind, Alex. That jacket is only a protective shield in your mind. No one would actually protest if you started showing your body off a little bit more." She sipped her tea and surveyed Alex calmly.

"Well, uh," Alex said, knowing that she had the coherence of a two-year old at this point. "Maybe I'd protest."

"Maybe you'd like it," Garcia said. "Ever think of that? Remember dating days? Remember dressing up for dates?"

"And feeling riddled with body insecurities?" Alex said.

"Sure, but remember finding that one dress that made you look like Dolly Parton?" Garcia wondered.

"That never happened," Alex said.

"You know what I mean," Garcia said.

"Fine," Alex said. "Yes, there was that one dress."

"Well, remember how good it felt to wear it? How confident you were, how far your date's jaw dropped? Don't you want to feel that way every day?" Garcia asked.

Alex bit her lip, remembering the clinging insecurities that still clung to her every day when she stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor.

 _Do I really belong here?_

 _Am I going to get called out for being undeserving?_

 _Are my days here numbered?_

 _Does everyone think I'm boring?_

"Yes," she admitted. "I'd like to be more confident."

"Okay, well, clothes can so help with that," Garcia said. "It's the first step in a process, darling. Now, let me look at my calendar and we can schedule a time to go shopping."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not sure if anyone is noticing the subtle pattern emerging regarding what the team is thinking of Alex and Garcia, but if you think you do, send me a PM (or leave it in a review).

Who wants a Garcia/Morgan subplot?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Poll is closed, and yes, I did also count what you guys said in the reviews.

JJ won! :)

Don't worry, Aarex fans (or Blotch), there'll be plenty of Hotch.

* * *

Alex rolled over and hit the alarm clock, stifling an unearthly moan as she sat up in bed.

The room was dark, as she preferred it to be. No light shed through the windows, and Alex stumbled through the clean bedroom until she reached the curtains, and threw them back and open.

Light flooded her bedroom, like a miracle. Alex breathed in the light, the newness, and then looked at her calendar and shrunk back into herself.

Today was the day she was going shopping with Garcia for a new wardrobe and Alex honestly couldn't sort out how she felt about this. Was she excited?

Yeah, she was, she reflected, looking at her image in the mirror. She felt a certain eagerness for this to happen, and there was no real dread inside her either. She trusted Garcia...mostly...and definitely knew that her friend wouldn't steer her wrongly intentionally, but goodness knew that Garcia's taste for fashion and the regular world's fashion standards were more likely to clash than sync.

Her stomach fluttered as she showered and dressed in soft jeans and a sweater, folding her arms nervously over herself as she again looked in the mirror.

Would she ever see the woman she wanted to staring back at her? Would she ever be that woman, the FBI agent, that partner? Could she finally take herself to that place mentally? And would changing her wardrobe actually help?

Alex sighed and slipped a pair of faux leather black flats on, going to the door as soon as she heard the bell. Garcia was prompt, that was certain.

"Garcia, you're early," she said, opening the door.

"I'm not early," Garcia said amusedly. "And you know it."

Alex resisted a grumble at being caught and grabbed her purse. "I'm not a millionaire," she cautioned as they started down the walk. "And neither are you. We aren't going to go to some crazy expensive stores, are we?"

"Just a few," Garcia promised, leading Alex to the tech analyst's car. "Come on, let's save some gas."

"Sure, but my car is fine," Alex said, pausing.

"So is my driving," Garcia said.

Alex rolled her eyes, reluctantly getting into the driver's seat. "Again, Garcia, since when are you the profiler of this duo?"

"Since you were so obvious, my dear," Garcia said, pulling into traffic with a sudden lurch.

Alex held her breath for the first few minutes, before realizing that Garcia only pretended to be a bad driver, and let herself relax. "Then where are we going?" She wondered. "I would have thought that online stores would be your preferred market."

"They are, but I know of these great boutiques," Garcia said. "Ones that specialize in selling some really good products for much less than off-the-runway buys."

Alex nodded. "I will entrust my wallet to you, metaphorically speaking. If you say something is worth the price, I'll be compelled to trust you."

"Good," Garcia said enthusiastically. "You have to have some money, right? A little nest egg set aside for that rainy day that never really came?"

"Oh, I can think of rainy days," Alex said emphatically, before pausing. "Maybe you're right. My savings account has only rarely been touched."

"See?" Garcia said delightedly. "We'll manage, Alex. I'll find you some really good pieces without breaking the bank. And, since you're you and not me, I can also find you some pieces to wear in a lot of different outfits and still look different." She smiled. "I'm really good at that. Do you remember that green skirt I wore last week?"

"I suppose," Alex said, frowning and wondering if even Reid could say a true yes to that question.

"It's the same as this dress," Garcia said proudly.

Alex looked down at Garcia's outfit and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have guessed," she said admiringly. "You're even more of a genius than I thought."

"But of course," Garcia said. "Dresses double as a lot of other things, pinky swear. But there's something we haven't discussed, Alex Blake."

"What's that?" Alex wondered.

"Underwear," Garcia said simply.

"No," Alex said, very promptly. "And you already saw my bra. I think the whole BAU did."

"Nah, just Hotch, unless you count him as the whole BAU, which I sometimes do," Garcia said. "Oh, and JJ, of course. I'm taking about panties."

"And I'm not," Alex said. "Please, just leave this one topic alone. I like my panties, Garcia. They're comfortable and I feel confident when I wear them."

"But do you feel sexy confident, or I'm not going to get a wedgie confident?" Garcia wondered.

"They're the same thing in my mind," Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Garcia looked sideways at Alex. "Okay, fine, I'll leave your underwear alone," she said. "So now we'll talk about shoes."

"I wear heels," Alex said. "Not as high as yours, but I wear them."

"Yeah, but you wear ankle boots," Garcia said.

"What's wrong with ankle boots?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Garcia said quickly. "But they end your leg prematurely."

"What does that mean?" Alex said.

"The silhouette of your leg, it ends the leg at the ankle when you wear shoes like that," Garcia said. "If you wore knee high boots with a skirt, though..." She trailed off. "Everyone likes that look. I like that look. I should buy boots for myself!"

It was all Alex could do to keep feeling excited.

* * *

The stores were dizzying and worrying, and Garcia just kept taking clothes and giving them to Alex to try on. That wasn't what Alex objected to; what she minded was how quickly Garcia dismissed or okayed an outfit.

A particularly appealing pair of brown trousers was immediately dismissed but a blue skirt was enthusiastically approved in a matter of seconds. A red blouse was snatched away and frowned at, but a red sweater was thrusted at Alex in the same breath.

So she wasn't sure what to think.

At the end of the day, Alex had a mild haul, and she and Garcia sat at a cafe, sipping tea. Alex had no idea what Garcia had ordered for her, but it was warm and comforting in her hands, so she didn't really care.

"My suggestion is to go home and pick out, right now, what goes with what in your mind," Garcia said. "Think of women you admire, whose wardrobes you like when you pair things."

Alex's mind shot to the blue skirt she'd gotten, and a blue skirt that JJ had worn, immediately pairing it with a knitted gray shirt.

"Pick out seven outfits for the next week, and yes, you can repeat pieces as long as it's not obvious. And I got you some scarves," she announced. "When you weren't looking. I want you to try wearing a scarf instead of a jacket every time you put it on just as body armor and not for warmth."

Alex sighed. "Really?"

"Truly," Garcia said. "I don't want to make you feel bad about yourself, though, Alex. If there is actually something that makes you uncomfortable to wear, go ahead and return it behind my back."

Alex smiled. "I won't do that," she told Garcia and the tech analyst grinned brightly. "I appreciate what you did today too much. Because you're right," she began. "About what you said. It's not about clothes, it's about confidence, and that's something I need, even if it's not terribly obvious."

Garcia smiled, reaching over the table to pat Alex's hand. "You're right, you don't walk around screaming for confidence lessons. It's not like you trip over yourself or stumble when you speak, but Alex, everyone can use a little extra confidence. Everyone. Even me. If a fairy godmother like myself were to walk in right now and offer to take me shopping like I just did with you, I'd be over the moon."

"Understood," Alex said. "And I guess we're done here now." She tipped her head, smiling fondly at Garcia and Garcia grinned back.

"You're honestly not mad at me?" Garcia said. "Because you started to, I don't know, withdraw into yourself halfway through it."

"I got a little shy, yes," Alex said. "But I don't regret anything we did today."

There was a not-so-subtle cough and both women looked up to see David Rossi standing above them.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "Having fun?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Garcia said, jumping up to give him an impromptu hug. "You're in the city today?"

"Just passing through," David said, his eyes passing keenly from woman to woman. "I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

"Not at all," Alex said. "We're done here."

"Indeed," David mused, his eyes narrowing on her.

Alex, completely clueless as to what he was thinking, merely shrugged and took another drink of her mystery tea.

"Will you guys have news for us?" David asked. "A surprise?"

Garcia looked at Alex, raising an eyebrow. "Alex has a surprise," she said, sitting back down. "But you'll have to wait until Monday for that."

David nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll see you ladies on Monday. Unless Hotch calls us in before then, and I think he'd be as averse as all of us to coming in before then."

He waved and left the shop, leaving Garcia to turn back to Alex. "Do you have any idea what that conversation was about?" She asked.

"None at all," Alex admitted. "You've worked with him longer, where are your profiling skills?"

Garcia shrugged. "Well, whatever. Listen, you have to text me what you're going to wear on Monday before it comes. Go home and organize your wardrobe. Yes or yes, Alex?"

That was a question she'd asked many times during their excursion: _yes or yes_.

"You don't leave me much choice," Alex commented. "Yes, Garcia. I'll text you."

* * *

Alex sagged against her bedroom wall, staring at herself in the mirror. Somehow, at the shop, this skirt hadn't seemed quite so...above the knee. Nor these boots so high.

Still...

She studied herself closer. She didn't look like she was dressing too young, she let herself think. She didn't look like the twenty-year-old interns. She still looked appropriate for a woman of her age.

Gah, what was that thought? A woman of her age? What was she, _80_?

She smoothed the purple sweater into the waistband of the skirt, swallowing, and instinctively reaching for a jacket when she remembered Garcia's words.

 _I want you to try wearing a scarf instead of a jacket every time you put it on just as body armor._

Which was exactly what Alex was doing right now.

She inhaled and took one of the scarves Garcia had picked out, tied it carefully and stood in front of her mirror to take a selfie, which she promptly sent to Garcia.

 **I approve.**

 ** _Really? Are you sure I don't look like I'm trying to be younger than I am?_**

 **You aren't that old, Alex. Don't worry about it. Seriously. Besides, everyone's old at the FBI.**

 _ **I'm not sure if that assures me of anything.**_

 **You look good. That's all you need to know. Wear it tomorrow.**

Alex received the last text and looked up at herself again. With that thought, she untied the scarf.

She didn't need it.

She went to bed that night with a pleasantly buzzing stomach, head filled with thoughts of what people would say (or wouldn't) tomorrow when she came to work. Would they be nice? Confused?

She bit her lip, her mind going to one specific person that she didn't let herself think about as much as she'd like to.

After all, they were both married. It's not like it'd ever go anywhere.

When Alex fell asleep, her dreams were filled with images:

Alex in her new skirt, legs prominently on display.

Blonde hair that rippled in wind.

Blue eyes that widened at the sight of Alex.

And a smile, a tacit approval, from the one coworker that Alex wanted to impress, felt most nervous around.

JJ.

* * *

A/N: No idea if this is true by the numbers, but in my eyes Alex drove more often than the other female agents did, excepting JJ. Which I liked :)

This chapter was a little clothes heavy, and I apologize for that. I didn't want to entirely skip it, but then I also don't want to spoil any of her outfit surprises so then I ended up cutting it short, making me feel like it was off balance.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex Blake's legs were shaking. She stepped from her car, noticing the parking guard's glance at her legs.

It was working already.

"Hey, Nick," she called, and he waved back.

"You got a big meeting or someone you need to impress, Dr. Blake?" Nick asked, smiling.

"No, my wardrobe just needed an update," she responded, glowing a little because of how this thirty year old male couldn't stop looking at her legs.

"You look good," Nick said. "Oh, no, did your husband do something?"

"No," Alex replied instantly, deflating a little. Really, that was how it came across to him? As a makeover because of her lack of husband?

She headed inside, heaving a little sigh when she saw Hotch getting onto the elevator, deciding to postpone the inevitable by ducking through the door to the stairwell.

Reid was there, paused on the landing and reading a book.

She walked up to where he was, waited for him to look up, and cleared her throat when it became apparent that he had no idea that she was there.

"Reid?" She questioned, after even that didn't do the trick.

He finally looked up, his eyes still in a far away place. "Hey, Alex."

"What are you reading so intently?" She asked curiously.

Reid flushed. "Oh, no, it's just the FBI handbook. I was thinking about something else entirely."

There was another pause. "What?" Alex asked, expecting that the painfully honest Reid would reply quickly but instead he shoved the handbook under his arm.

"I'm going to be late," he announced grandly. "We should hurry, before Garcia sends Morgan to find us."

"We should," Alex agreed, thinking that Garcia might send out a whole manhunt for her if she didn't come up soon, considering the high stakes here.

They started up the stairs. Alex found that going up stairs was a little different when wearing a skirt and walking next to a guy. Or it would be, if Reid's brain wasn't in an entirely different universe currently.

She couldn't help admiring her leg herself as it poked between her skirt and boot: lean, strong, but undeniably female.

She liked this. She liked being proud of her own body and she was eager to tell Garcia that when Reid beside her suddenly stopped.

"You're not wearing pants," he stated simply, starting to walk again. "Is this the makeover thing you were talking about?"

"Yes," Alex said, resisting the urge to do a twirl on the fourth floor landing. "What do you think?"

Reid studied her very seriously, even reaching out as if to straighten her nonexistent collar but pulled his hand back. "Your sweater looks soft," he commented.

"Thanks," she said. "Garcia picked it out. I was ready to get a purple shirt, but she picked the material." Sensing his shy desire, she reached her arm out. "Come on, us Haphephobians have to get over ourselves someday."

Reid reached out and touched the sweater. "I should get a shirt of this material," he commented, pulling back quickly, unlike Garcia, who'd petted Alex's arm for a full minute before pulling away.

"You should," Alex agreed, as they finally reached the sixth floor. She decided to take the stairs more often. It was _quite_ a workout. "And the rest of it?"

Reid studied her again, from the high black boots, to the fitted, but not overly tight black pencil skirt that hit just over the knee, to the purple scoop necked sweater, every piece of clothing showing just a little more skin than usual.

"You look nice," he declared. "Very nice. But Alex?"

"Yes?" She wondered, a bit nervous.

"You also looked nice before now," he said. "Remember that."

They exited the stairwell, Reid holding the door, and she stepped into the elevator area to see Garcia standing in wait by the elevators.

"Good luck," Reid said, smiling at her. She laughed, as he went one way and she headed for Garcia.

"What do you think?" Alex asked, unable to resist spreading her arms wide and doing a tiny spin, just this once.

Garcia's eyes widened. "Oh, Alex! My flower has blossomed! I love it even more in person."

Alex found her smile widening. Getting compliments felt good. "I like it. I'm admiring my own legs, but hell, they're nice legs."

"Yes, they are! Oh, I have to hug you," Garcia was babbling. "I'm so glad you like it!"

Garcia threw her arms around Alex, and Alex found herself returning the hug with as much enthusiasm as she was receiving.

"Who's your friend, Baby Girl?"

The unmistakable drawl of Derek Morgan reached their ears and Alex pulled away, turning to face him.

The look on his face was utterly comical, and his jaw literally dropped. "Blake?" He questioned.

"Derek," she replied, folding her arms when he continued to look astounded. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing," he said, his eyes darting from Garcia to Alex, and back. "You look different."

"I thought it was time for a change," Alex stated.

He finally smiled. "You look good," he said. "Wow. Hey, Baby Girl, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Garcia said. "Alex, tell me everything."

With that, the two walked off to Garcia's office. Alex noticed Derek shooting her a look over his shoulder, jerking back to face forward when she caught him at it.

She headed towards the glass doors and inhaled deeply, finally diving in.

The first thing she noticed was that JJ wasn't at her desk in the bullpen.

Which made her pause, because where was JJ then?

She got a few admiring glances, and Gina and Anderson came up to tell her that they liked her new look, and that was something that Alex appreciated. She didn't work closely with them, but they were very friendly and open to her from the beginning.

She headed for the break room, suddenly feeling shy, and was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard a whistle behind her. Expecting it to be Rossi, she turned around to find none other than JJ standing there.

Her blue eyes were sparkling, dancing, and her blonde ponytail bounced up and down as she spoke. "You look so very good, Alex. Wow."

"Thanks," Alex said, fidgeting a little.

"I didn't...I didn't know you could look that...wow," JJ said a little incoherently, and Alex was surprised to see a flush on JJ's cheeks. JJ stepped forward, to brush the material of Alex's sweater. "This is so soft," she murmured.

"It's alpaca," Alex said, as JJ took it upon herself to straighten the neck of Alex's shirt. Her fingers brushed against Alex's neck and Alex met JJ's eyes in surprise, wondering what this was about.

"I guess you did this for Garcia," JJ said, her voice not quite as cheerful as before.

"For me, too," Alex replied, as JJ's hand fell away. "I like the new me. I should have done this when I was accepted into the BAU. It's a new start for me."

"There are a lot of new things for you now," JJ said, nodding her head. "New beginnings."

"Indeed," Alex agreed, and discreetly checked out JJ's outfit. In the field, JJ usually wore t-shirts and jeans, but she was always more formal in the office, as displayed by the fitted black dress with white polka dots she was wearing now.

"I like starting new roads of life," JJ said. "The whole idea of it. Of just changing your life and never looking back."

"Oh?" Alex said, starting to walk from the break room.

"I'm trying to start a new beginning myself," JJ said, glancing sideways at Alex. "I've been doing so much thinking, Alex."

"But?" Alex wondered, sensing something in JJ's voice and manner, and having no idea what. Regret?

"I think I thought too long, and now it's too late for part B of my new beginning," JJ said simply.

"And part A?" Alex asked, trying to track with her.

JJ shrugged, sitting down at her desk and crossing one leg over the other. Her skirt rode up and Alex quickly looked away. "Part A is still on track, but part A is the much harder part."

"What is it?" Alex urged. "Something big? A career change? Something at home?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to think of things that JJ had talked about recently. _Henry, Will, Will was travelling a lot..._

"I don't want to talk about it until it's official," JJ said. "But you can rest assured it's not a career change."

With that, the blonde resolutely turned away from Alex and opened up a file, pen in hand, an effective dismissal in the FBI.

Alex turned around and glanced lazily up to Hotch's office, and was floored to find the Unit Chief standing by his window, jacket off, hands in his pockets, staring right at her.

Not sure what to do, she raised her hand in a wave.

He startled, glanced behind him as if to cover up, but then gave in, and made a motion for her to come up.

She took off across the bullpen, her legs taking long strides. Hotch was going back to sit at his desk, and she hurried up the stairs, wondering if he was looking at her legs through the window.

"Need something?" She asked, poking her head into his office.

"I have a case here that I think you could help with," he said, shuffling through the files on his desk and replacing a few papers into one before handing it off to her and explaining the specifics.

Alex listened carefully, looking at the items in the file and closing it again to leave, when Hotch cleared his throat just as she reached the door.

"Yes?" She wondered, turning to look at him again.

He smiled faintly, one of those Hotch smiles that would make anyone smile back simply because they were so _true_. "That's a good look on you," he said simply.

"What is, sir?" She asked, trying her luck.

He glanced at her in surprise, his smile widening. "Confidence," he replied. "You wear it well."

She hesitated, then just nodded, her own smile matching his.

"Can I just remind you of something?" Hotch said. "Please don't take this the wrong way."

"What, sir?" She asked, stiffening at the warning.

He hesitated. "Never mind. Please, forget I said anything."

She stepped out of his office, leaving the door as open as she'd found it, going down the stairs to the bullpen with a frown on her face.

"Ooh, that's the kind of style that can get a man in trouble," Rossi said, poking his head out of his office.

"Oh, hush," she said, flushing a little from how exaggerated his checking her out was. She could also sense the other agents in the bullpen tuning in to this exchange, especially JJ. Odd.

"Congratulations, Alex," he said warmly, coming down to her desk.

"On what?" She asked, glancing up.

"You know," he said. "But I'll keep it under wraps for now, if you'd like."

"What?" She repeated, but he just winked and walked back to his office.

* * *

A/N: Was it Maeve that Reid was thinking about? If you want to think that, have fun. I'd prefer not to. This is very much a 'choose your own innuendo' type of story.

Okay, who wants other pairings? Morgan/Garcia is a-go, but maybe some Hotch/Reid too? Or would that be too much? Just an FYI, Hotch/Reid is the pairing I first wrote for CM, so it'd be nice to return to it, but, yeah, it would be a little overboard.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just want to state again, my end game pairings are

 **Alex/JJ**

 **Morgan/Garcia**

I might sprinkle innuendoes here and there regarding other pairings, but those are the only ones getting happily-ever-afters.

* * *

Derek Morgan looked up over his file, frowning at the blonde woman in front of him. Penelope Garcia was dancing about the round table room, humming under her breath and trying to set up a new sound system for the video evidence they sometimes had.

"Need any help?" He questioned.

"Nah, you stay there," she answered.

He looked at her for another long moment. "What are you humming?"

She considered it for a moment, and then laughed, shaking her head. "I don't actually know," she admitted. "It's just a sweet tune I've had in my head for a few days now."

"Baby girl, you're happy, right?" He questioned.

She smiled at him fondly. "I'm very happy, chocolate man," she responded, coming over to perch on his chair arm. "Why do you ask?"

He exhaled, thinking of years past, when he'd just...assumed that someday Penelope Garcia would be his, if he ever got enough nerve, enough courage...

And now...lost to the better man...er, woman. He'd always known Penelope was bi, but he'd never thought it would actually factor into her life.

In fact, Penelope had never identified as Bi. It was simply something that Derek had always known, because Penelope Garcia loved everyone and everything and was so open to any kind of love that race or gender would never even cross her mind when she did fall in love.

It was funny; he'd always thought that he was the object of her affections; the reason that Kevin was no longer in her life; the reason that Sam had been rejected so recently, so flippantly.

But no, maybe it was someone else. Someone new.

Derek's heart couldn't help aching. His baby girl was so happy right now. He'd never do anything to spoil it.

"It seems like your life changed recently," he said carefully. "You really like Alex, don't you?"

"Oh, I do," Garcia enthused. "I never thought that anyone could take Em's place, but Alex...she didn't. She filled a new place, and Derek, she filled it well."

She grinned, slipping an arm around him. "It was a space in my heart that I didn't even know needed filling," she said enthusiastically. "And what about you, chocolate thunder? What's your current level of happiness and content?"

He slipped an arm around her in return, feeling her soft body beneath it. "I feel like there's something missing," he admitted. "Or like I just missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime."

Penelope quirked an eyebrow. "What opportunity would that be?"

He gazed up at her, so lively and bright. "Ah, never mind me," he said. "Come on. Let me help you get this set up."

He missed the look of longing she shot at his back the moment his back was turned. He missed the wistful sigh, and how she reached out to him, only to have her arm fall back to her side, a guilty look on her face.

* * *

Alex stood at her desk, surveying the newspaper's new crossword. She was mentally filling it in when there was a noise of a throat clearing behind her, and she turned around. JJ stood there.

"Hey," Alex said, putting the newspaper down.

"We've got a case," JJ said. "Hotch was out to lunch; he's already going to the airport." She looked at Alex rather quizzically, her gaze sweeping over Alex's figure in such a quick motion that Alex wondered if she'd imagined it. "Do you have a go-bag ready?"

"Of course," Alex said, fetching it from beneath her desk.

"It's just, with your new wardrobe," JJ began.

"No, I'm prepared," Alex said. "I can change on the plane; something I've noticed that you do a lot."

"I do," JJ admitted, as the two women headed out of the bullpen to the elevator. "I love dressing up for the office. I'd be lying to say I didn't. But dresses and heels, they aren't practical for field work."

"No, they aren't," Alex agreed.

Alex's bare leg seemed to poke out accusingly.

JJ looked at Alex again. "What else did Garcia pick out for you?" She asked, her voice a little teasing.

"Actually, I had a bit more say in my 'field' clothes," Alex admitted, smiling. "I'm ready, don't worry about that."

They fell silent in the elevator. Alex glanced at JJ, at the polka dot dress and the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She could presume what JJ would be changing into: jeans, a t-shirt or blouse, and a jacket to look professional.

Alex grinned as she looked at her own bag. She had a whole new outfit in there; three, actually, and they were ones she couldn't wait to put to good use.

* * *

"I think he's sorry," Rossi said, looking at the crime scene photos before their usual powwow on the plane started. JJ had just finished changing into jeans and a t, and she'd let Alex into the bathroom to change.

"I don't think it's remorse," Hotch said, studying the photos more closely. "I think the posing is ritual."

"It could be both," Reid offered. "With killings of these type..."

He trailed off, and Hotch looked up to see why he'd stopped talking.

Alex was carefully sitting down, back from the bathroom.

She felt everyone's eyes on her, but didn't say anything as she got her tablet out and flipped through the pictures. "I think Reid is right," she concluded. "With the way the hands are, it's a mixture of both. We've seen it in Lefave and Priel."

She looked up to see that everyone was still looking at her. "You've never seen color blocked shirt before?" She asked in frustration.

"I've never seen it look so good," Rossi said slyly.

"The peplum style suits you well," Morgan said.

"Peplum?" Rossi echoed.

"Garcia keeps me well educated on the terms of women's clothing," Morgan shot back.

Alex looked down at the red and black shirt, smiling a little. It was flattering, and by no means unprofessional or impractical. The heart cutout at the neckline was a nice touch too.

The team finally started talking again; Hotch divvied up tasks for when they landed and Alex was surprised when he put her with himself.

He let her take the wheel of the SUV waiting at the airport, making phone calls as she drove.

"Sir, why did you want me along with you to talk to the victims?" She finally asked. "Wouldn't I be more useful at the library with Reid?"

"Reid can handle that," Hotch said. "I want you with me today."

The words startled her, and she could tell that they startled Hotch too. "Pardon?"

"We've been to this area before. People don't take that kindly to FBI," Hotch said. "It never hurts to look more...impressive."

His eyes swept over her before returning to his file.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Maybe clothes really did make the person.

Maybe her pantsuits really weren't that flattering.

* * *

"Baby girl, can you give me the details on Luisa Jackson?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course I can," Garcia answered, her fingers already on the keys. Morgan could hear her pounding away at the board and he could visualize the look of determination on her face.

"She was an older women, involved at church, no scandals...except one thing. Poor Luisa."

"What, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"She was in a long distance relationship with a woman. She was gay," Garcia said heavily. "Like the other two victims that we thought she was the deviation from, not the continuation of a pattern."

Morgan heaved a sigh. "These look like pure hate crimes," he said.

"And I think that there's something else too," Garcia began. "Let me look into this thing, and I'll hit you with more ASAP."

"I'll be waiting," he said, hanging up his phone. JJ looked at him.

"What did she say?" She wondered.

"Luisa was gay," he said, approaching the sheet that covered her body. "We didn't think that they were hate crimes because we didn't realize she was gay too. Now...these wounds and the posing make more sense. Damn it."

JJ nodded, as they left the morgue and headed for the SUV. "We need to tell Hotch."

"This kind of case never ends well," Morgan began. "He'll be looking for a new victim and if we don't want someone innocent losing their life...we're going to have put an agent in ourselves."

"What?" JJ asked, startled.

"Think about it," he said as they drove. "He picked the first two victims up at bars. Somehow he learned Luisa's secret too, but there's no way to connect them otherwise. He just wants to punish people for their so called 'deviant' lifestyles."

"And you think bait will call him out?" JJ asked, before sighing. "You might be right. But this is a small town. He'll know the residents."

"So he'll be all the more enraged if a big city fed comes in and tries to seduce one of his upright citizens," he said. "Like with Luisa. She was in a long distance relationship and maybe he was also wary that her girlfriend would take her away."

* * *

"No," Hotch said immediately.

"Why not, Hotch? It makes sense," Morgan began, and JJ nodded.

Hotch massaged his forehead. Alex, in the corner of the room with Reid, shared a glance with the genius.

"Aaron, it could be a good shot," Rossi said. "I doubt he's skilled enough to actually take on one of our agents and win so why not let him try? It's better than letting him get someone else."

Hotch glanced around the room, his gaze falling first on JJ, and he immediately shook his head.

"There's only one option," he said, rubbing his forehead. "If we do it, we have to play to his type. The first two victims, though male, had more than their sexuality in common with Luisa."

"They were all mid-forties," Reid commented. "A bit unnoticeable in a crowd. None of them really broadcast their relationship but they were definitely out of the closet."

The words sank in.

"They dressed well," Morgan said. "Not jeans a t-s, but not as expensive as a suit either. A bit in between."

"It's a very specific type, if you look closer," JJ said. "They even had the same fitness levels."

"So, though unthreatening, they were a threat, simply because they were gay," Rossi finished. "What a bastard. So. We need someone who's midforties," his gaze swept past Reid, JJ and himself. "Not threatening." He passed over Hotch. "Not in obvious prime physical condition." His gaze swept past Morgan to land on the one person who hadn't spoken throughout the exchange.

Silence.

 _Damn it_.

"Me," Alex finished. "I have to do it."

"At least she said it," Rossi mumbled.

"You don't have to," Hotch said, but Alex was already putting down the file she held.

"I'm ready," she said, and the words were true. If this was a test...she was going to pass it. "How are we going to do it?"

"We need to pick a place to set our trap," Rossi said. "And we'll have bait. Reid, what's his comfort zone? How many bars are located in it?"

"We need to get your face on the local news," Hotch said. "And quick." He took Alex's arm in his hand and tugged her from the room. She only saw the look on JJ's face as they left: shock. The blonde started after them, but stopped at the door.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" Alex wondered.

"I mean it, you don't have to do this," he began. "We can get someone else. Don't feel pressured into this just because you're the 'only' person."

"I'll be fine," she protested, a little stung. Did he doubt her?

He rubbed his forehead, as if he had a headache.

"We'll do it tomorrow," he finally decided. "We'll get your face out there today and tomorrow night we'll have you set up in a bar."

"Trawling for fresh meat," Alex said, as JJ charged from the conference room, her athletic legs eating up the floor as she bounded over to them.

To Alex's shock, JJ's hand landed on her shoulder.

Two people, touching her in the same day? What was happening? This team didn't _touch_.

"You okay?" She asked.

Hotch watched the motion, and he released his grip on Alex's arm, only realizing he was still holding it at JJ's appearance.

The blonde looked straight at Hotch. "Alex can do it," she said, and Alex's stomach tickled to hear JJ call her by her first name.

"I know she can," Hotch said. "That doesn't mean I like it. Can you take care of getting her camera ready? I'm going to talk to the chief."

"What was that about?" Alex asked after Hotch had swept away.

"He really hates undercover ops," JJ said. "Admittedly, they don't have a history of going that well for us."

Her hand was still on Alex's shoulder. For a moment, Alex felt like she'd become some sort of currency for the team: _look what I have._

It was utterly bizarre.

"He's right, though," JJ said.

"Who is?" Alex wondered.

"You're dressed perfectly," JJ said.

* * *

 _"My name is Dr. Alex Blake. I'm with the FBI, here investigating a string of murders. I'd like to just warn everyone to stay closer to home in the coming days."_

 _The woman's black and red shirt flashed at him accusingly. Her fitted black trousers called undue attention to her legs and he hated it. Why did these slutty women have to show off their bodies so much? Why did they have to tempt him when he was a_ good _man?_

 _As the camera watched, the older woman turned and smiled at a younger blonde woman. His hands clenched as the agent touched the blonde's arm._

 _It couldn't be. Not in the FBI. But the blonde was smiling, and then the camera cut out._

 _He jumped to his feet, furious._

 _There was only one hotel in town. They had to be staying there._

 _The freaks would get what was coming to them. How dare they take their deviant behavior into the FBI with them._

* * *

A/N: Not sure why, since I suck at UnSubs and action and plot, but somehow this plot jumped at me out of nowhere and considering the amount of writer's block that had this chapter in its grip first, I decided to take what came along.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Meant to have this up earlier but I'm working my butt off to a) do the blasted time skip on CM justice in Playing Games and b) catch up to where CM is right now in Playing Games. Mainly a. Grr.

* * *

JJ was standing by the window, phone in hand, when Alex stepped from the bathroom, dressed in flannel pajamas. She'd forgone the sexy nightwear because the temperatures had dropped, and because she hadn't expected to have a roommate on this trip, but there was a convention in the small town, and they'd been hard up to provide six rooms when three would do just as well.

There was always tomorrow night, Alex thought slyly, thinking of the unmentionable item in her bag and grinning in spite of herself. No, she didn't see much future for her crush on JJ (Alex was married. So was JJ.) but it was fun to think about.

She sat down on her bed. "Well, I'm done in the bathroom, so if you want to shower now..."

JJ sighed, turning away from the window.

"You okay?" Alex asked, while untangling her earbuds. God help her, she couldn't get to sleep without listening to an audiobook.

"I was talking to Henry," JJ said, going to sit on her own bed, legs folding underneath her.

"That usually makes you smile," Alex said slowly. "Seriously, JJ. I thought maybe I was overthinking things, but something is up with you."

JJ shrugged. "What can I say? Things have been a little...crazy lately. Can you accept that I don't want to talk about it? Not yet, anyway?"

"Of course," Alex said softly.

JJ sighed, getting off of her bed with a flip of the long blonde hair that Alex had grown to love the sight of. "I guess I should take a shower," she said, almost under her breath. She rummaged around in her bag for a few more minutes and then disappeared into the bathroom.

The water had just started running when Alex's phone rang.

"Hey, Garcia," she said, after checking the ID.

"Alex, how are you?" Garcia asked. "Because if I were you and I was doing what you were doing, I'd be having a panic attack."

"Why?" Alex wondered. "I'm just sitting in my PJs."

There was a pause. "Ohmygod, in the kerfuffle, I forgot all about it! PJs! We didn't pick out PJs!"

"I'm sharing a room with JJ," Alex began.

"All the more reason," Garcia said. "Then you can show it off!"

Alex paused, wondering if Garcia was saying 'show it off' because Garcia was a tiny bit of an exhibitionist and thought everyone should be, or because she saw more of Alex than Alex was comfortable with.

"Why did you call?" Alex wondered, taking a gamble that she could successfully distract Penelope Garcia.

Thank god she won. "Oh, Alex, you're baiting a whacked out, gay-hating UnSub. Wouldn't that just kill you? It'd kill me."

"I hope it won't kill me," Alex said. "We're going to be fully prepared, Garcia. We aren't going into this blind."

Garcia growled in frustration and Alex held the phone away from her ear a little. "I mean, _waiting_."

"Oh," Alex said and considered the question. "I've always been okay with waiting, actually."

"Well, ugh," Garcia said. "Morgan called me and told me what was up, and he said so many weird things."

"Like what?" Alex wondered.

"Like how concerned I must be, and how he'd make sure that nothing happened, and it would all be good. God, he made me think you'd be dead by the end of it!" Garcia complained.

"So I have him to thank for this slightly crazy phone call right before bed?" Alex wondered, making a note to kick Morgan in the morning as they got breakfast. He'd never notice.

"I'm going to scold him too," Garcia said. "Putting me in a panic."

"Thanks for the worry, even if it was partly unwarranted," Alex said. "I...Garcia."

"Gah, call me Penelope already, we're not working," Garcia said. "It's a goodnight phone call now. By the way, why are you wearing pajamas? That is not what we talked about."

"Penelope, I'll wear it later, why waste it tonight?" Alex asked.

"There's no such thing as wasting sexy sleepwear," Garcia said. "Repeat after me."

"No," Alex said, smiling. "I...I'll wear it tomorrow night."

"Do you promise?" Garcia wondered.

"Yes, Penelope, I promise," Alex said. "Good night."

"Good night," Garcia said and the phone clicked off.

Alex looked up to realize that JJ had exited the bathroom, and was looking at Alex a little wistfully. She was dressed in pajamas too, and she smiled.

"Was that Garcia?"

"Yeah, she was calling because she was worried about me," Alex said, scrunching down in her bed.

"She's a wonderful woman," JJ commented. "A true gem."

"She really is," Alex said. "Good night, JJ."

"Good night," JJ replied.

Alex turned her bedside light off and rolled onto her side. JJ knew about her audiobook habit from past experience, so she didn't say anything as she finished getting ready for bed.

Alex lay in her bed, earbuds out, listening.

The bedsheets made a crinkleish sound as they were folded back. She could hear JJ's footsteps padding about. There was the sound of the drawer opening, and then soft scratches of pen on paper.

And then JJ turned out her own light.

Alex was about to put her earbuds in when she heard JJ's voice.

"God, help me through this."

It was a plea.

Alex shoved her earbuds in and pretended she hadn't heard.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she was alone in the room.

She sat up and stretched a bit, before heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The clock read 7:15. She had plenty of time.

Wondering a bit where JJ was, she started pulling clothes from her go-bag, yawning a bit.

She'd decided yesterday what to wear for tomorrow (scratch that; today's sting operation) but quickly discounted the outfit until later. She wasn't going on an active investigation in leather pants.

Though they were going to try to put her in the public eye. It wouldn't hurt.

She hesitated before wiggling into them, mentally cursing the moment she'd said 'oh, well, why not?' to Garcia' query in the store.

With it she pulled on a low cut (but not too low) light blue sweater, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows like Garcia had instructed.

 _"You've got nice lower arms, Alex. Show 'em off more."_

There was the sound of a key card clicking in the lock and JJ's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Alex said, and JJ strode in, dressed in workout clothes. She was fairly drenched with sweat and still panting a bit; her hands were on her sides to aid her breathing. "Running?" She asked.

"Yeah," JJ replied, taking a long drink of water.

Hmm. JJ was just that, Alex reflected, drinking the sight in. Long legs in tight workout pants and a tank top on her upper half, showing off ripped arms; her hair was in a ponytail to showcase the delicate curve of her neck.

Alex looked down.

"Outside?" She questioned.

"No, on the hotel treadmill," JJ said, taking another drink of water. "I think Hotch already went into the police station, but Rossi and Morgan are still having breakfast downstairs."

"I'll be heading there," Alex said, getting up.

"And then we have one SUV left, for Reid and I," JJ began. "You could wait to ride with us instead of going over with Rossi and Morgan." The words were unsure. "I mean, _we'd_ let you drive."

Alex chuckled. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Good," JJ said, turning around to face her. "I'll see you in twenty minutes then."

"Okay," Alex said, nodding.

A smile lit up JJ's face. "I just want to make sure you're ready for tonight," she rushed to explain.

"No, I appreciate it," Alex said. "I've been trying to find my footing within the team. It's good to know that I'm wanted."

"You're wanted," JJ said emphatically. "Very appreciated. Don't worry about your worth in the BAU, Alex."

"I won't," Alex said quietly.

The two women looked at each for a long moment.

"You shouldn't doubt your worth either," Alex began. "You're...amazing, Jennifer."

"You don't need to call me Jennifer to compliment me," JJ said.

Alex managed a laugh and a wave before moving to the door again.

JJ made an odd sound behind her.

"Hmm?" Alex asked, pivoting on her heel.

"You're wearing leather," JJ breathed.

"Oh, god, I knew I looked like crap," Alex complained. "I can change. I was going to wear them just for tonight but then I thought if the point was to give an impression of—"

"No, no, I'm just afraid you're going to distract—well, everyone," JJ said.

Alex blinked. "I'm going to head downstairs," she said and slipped out of the room, head spinning. What was this all supposed to mean? Why was everything so bloody complicated after simply _changing her wardrobe_?!

* * *

Morgan was alone in the breakfast area of the hotel lobby when Alex got downstairs, and he let out a low whistle when he saw her. "Looking good, Alex. You sure that's a good idea, though? I think Hotch was hoping that the team would get some work done today and how can anyone work when you look that damn fine?"

"Shut up," she said, heading for the hot water and the oatmeal packets.

"It's a pity Garcia isn't here," Morgan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why, because she'd take a picture?" Alex wondered.

"Good idea," Morgan crowed, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before Alex could stop him. "I am sending this to everyone."

"Everyone as in who?" Alex asked, grabbing for the phone.

"Everyone as in crap, I just sent it to Hotch." Morgan frowned. "He wasn't everyone."

A moment later Alex's phone buzzed.

 **You're wearing what today?**

 _ **Leather pants. I thought it would give the right impression to the UnSub.**_

There was radio silence for a minute. Alex mentally whacked her head into the wall for even owning leather pants, much less wearing them on a case, no matter how good the cause.

 **No, you're right.**

She wanted to send back a snarky, _of course I am_ , but restrained herself. It was Hotch, after all. At least he had a reason to freak out a little.

Or did he?

She stood suspended in the middle of the hotel kitchen for a moment, considering it. The BAU didn't have a _dress code_. Of course she could wear leather pants if she wanted.

Oh, god, this was turning into a real headache.

Alex sat down with her oatmeal and ate it slowly, thanking god when Rossi departed without ever noticing her sitting there, taking Morgan with him.

She was still sitting there when JJ and Reid came downstairs. Reid was off in his own world again; he didn't notice her pants at all, and JJ seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

She was waiting for JJ and Reid to finish eating when her phone buzzed again.

 **Get to the station ASAP.**

So much for them finishing breakfast.

They were off in moments.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're just telling people to be careful," Alex said, for about the millionth time that day. Her work for the day was basically shoving herself down all the townspeoples' throats, by going on TV as much as possible and talking to as many people in public places as possible. The UnSub was sure to see her somewhere.

That was the easy part.

The hard part was acting interested in the young women they came across. When sure that there was no way they'd be overheard, Alex told the women the game plan: as part of their plan to catch the "whacked out, gay-hating UnSub" she was going to act interested in them.

Most of the women agreed easily to it, saying that they deplored hate crimes. They let Alex smile at them, responding by smiling back. They let Alex touch their shoulders, even leaning into the caress.

Some of the women...some of them flirted back.

And that was...that was tempting and intoxicating. One woman in particular, one closer to Alex's age, truly made Alex's heart ache.

"So we're supposed to look like we're flirting, huh?" Veronica Briggs asked, hands on her hips. She owned a small bookstore on Main St. and reminded Alex of a protagonist in many chick lit novels; single women who moved from big cities to small towns and eventually found love. Except that Veronica had been living in town for five years and was still single.

"Yes, we're trying to bait the man who's committed the murders here," Alex said, her sunglasses glinting in the sunshine.

JJ was standing next to her. "It's not necessary," she began. "Just if you'd agree to it. It would be a big help if we got our man to think that our Agent Blake here is a threat to the women of the town."

"I thought I'd gotten away from men like him," Veronica joked, brushing hair out of her eyes. "I mean, I'm up for it. What does it entail?" With that line, she moved much closer to Alex. "I assume you'll end up in the bar later tonight."

"Why assume that?" Alex murmured, also stepping closer. She made a show of brushing some hair out of Veronica's eyes; it was a windy day. She felt JJ, next to her, stiffen.

"Because I invited you," Veronica said. "A real, live FBI agent and a hot one too. How lucky can a girl like me get?"

Alex swallowed, and Veronica smiled at her. "I'll be in the bar tonight, but we're hoping the UnSub will be too, so I don't suggest you make an appearance."

Veronica nodded. "Then give me your number and we can schedule it for another time."

JJ cleared her throat. "We're here on business," she said a little coldly, stepping between them. "And this is all a ruse, Ms. Briggs."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at JJ, before stubbornly and obviously stepping around her. "Here's my number," she said, handing Alex a business card. "Give me a call if your ruse takes on new life." She glared at JJ before walking back into her bookstore.

Alex looked at JJ. "What was that about? I can take care of my own business."

JJ huffed a little, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "It wasn't very professional of Ms. Briggs."

"Veronica wasn't being a professional, she was being a person," Alex said. "Making me an offer."

"Not on FBI time," JJ said, folding her arms.

Alex followed after JJ, who had started to speedwalk down the sidewalk. "Excuse me, have you honestly never been hit on during an investigation before?"

"That's not the point," JJ said. "All I'm saying is, we're busy. We have a lot of ground to cover." She turned to face Alex. Her blonde hair was whipping around her face in the wind, and she pulled her suit jacket a little tighter around herself.

"I could have said that myself," Alex said, throwing up her hands. "That was not your place, JJ. Veronica was being lovely and you shut her down for no reason."

"You don't even know her, hell, she could be our UnSub!" JJ exclaimed passionately. "Damn it. I'm going back to the station. You can go back to your Veronica if you must."

Alex stood on the sidewalk for a long moment after JJ had stalked away, her legs strong and lean in her black skinny jeans paired with heeled ankle boots. Alex frowned to see it.

Why didn't Garcia scold JJ for wearing ankle boots?

Sighing, she turned around and saw Morgan's SUV driving up Main St., and walked out to flag him.

"What's up?" He asked, rolling his window down.

"JJ went back to the station; I decided to wait and get a ride from you," Alex said.

"Well, hop in the back then," Rossi offered. "We were at the ME's just now. More bad news."

"Great," Alex griped, clambering in. Her leather pants were a bit hard to move around in and it took her longer than she would have liked.

"By the way, Alex, I never told you," Rossi said.

"What?" She wondered, buckling up. God, she hated the back seat. It made her feel like a child. She itched to sit up front; better yet, to take the wheel from Morgan.

"Your ass looks amazing in those pants," he replied, turning to wink at her.

She reached to swat the back of his head, but he ducked out of the way, laughing all the while.

* * *

Hotch was frowning and crossing his arms when Alex walked into the station, and he headed her way immediately, pulling her aside to enter an empty conference room. Morgan and Rossi raised their eyebrows but dismissed it; it wasn't that odd for Hotch to talk to her privately, especially considering what was coming up for her that night.

"JJ told me that you quarreled, and that she understands if you don't want to be paired with her for the rest of the case," he said quietly, still careful to not be overheard. "She said it was her fault."

"Oh, no, sir, someone we were interviewing just got on her bad side and we had a little disagreement about it," Alex said. "But it has no bearing on the case or anything and I'm fine working with her for the rest of the case. I appreciate her saying that, but it wasn't as serious as she says it was."

Hotch's gaze cleared, and he nodded. "I'll tell her that. I wasn't looking forward to a fight in our ranks; besides that, you and JJ work so well together, I was reluctant to even ask you."

"You think that?" Alex wondered, a smile in her voice.

Hotch nodded. "I do," he said simply, leading her from the room. "Let's go see what news Rossi and Morgan brought back and then we can start prepping for tonight."

* * *

Alex was being fitted for an earpiece, and the tech was annoying her beyond belief. First of all, the man had no sense of personal space and didn't give Alex any time to approve or disapprove of him practically sticking his hand down her shirt. Second, he was obviously uncomfortable around her and she had a tingling feeling as to why.

It had been so long since Alex had made any of her sexuality public. She'd given that up a long time ago; like she'd given up clubbing and wearing sexy clothes when she entered the FBI academy. She'd married James and that was that. She was straight. She'd known she could be all along. There was no reason anymore to worry about it. She was just like everyone else; she felt desire for her husband.

And yet, there was more to it than that. She remembered choosing, in distinct moments, that she was done being attracted to women. That she was done with professors looking down on her when she said she liked the poems of Sappho and had a few lines memorized. That she done with being ostracized, with roommates suddenly looking at her in terror after being seen _once_ at a gay bar.

And here she was again, in a position that she never thought she'd be in again; giving an excuse for her sexuality. The tech thought that she was actually gay. He thought she was gay and he didn't like her for it.

"My husband would be so amused to think of me in this situation," she joked. "Going undercover like this."

The relief in his eyes was almost palpable and it chilled her.

"So you aren't actually..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Not that it would matter if you were. I mean, my favorite cousin is gay."

 _Some of my best friends are black but that doesn't mean I want them in my neighborhood._

She smiled tightly. "He's an overseas doctor," she explained. "Works for Doctors Without Borders. He'll get a kick out of this tale when I call him tonight."

"I would be so uncomfortable with my wife doing something like this," he joked.

"Going undercover?" She questioned. "Eh, he's used to it. I always come back in one piece."

"Being in the FBI at all," he said.

Whoo boy, he was sexist too.

* * *

Morgan froze to hear the conversation, standing paralyzed outside the office door.

He knew that Blake was married, but she'd stopped wearing her wedding ring at least a month ago, leaving everyone to think that they were done, or at least putting their relationship on hold. _I mean, god knew that he wouldn't be able to sustain such a relationship._ They'd all been a bit relieved when she'd come in to work not wearing her ring and he'd taken it as a sign that she was ready to start diving into the dating world again.

But to hear her talking like this...What was Garcia in for? More heartbreak, after that jerk of a Lynch already destroyed her?

He made himself calm down, realizing that the situation Alex was in right now was uncomfortable and she might as well get friendlier with the tech on the job. Okay, he could handle that. And if the tech was homophobic, of course you might sugarcoat it a little rather than risk jeopardizing the operation just to tell the bastard off. _Note to self, punch him in the face before leaving._

But she still talked to James every night? Had she..had she told him about Garcia?

Maybe she had. Maybe they had an open marriage, or maybe he was so gracious as to encourage her. Some men might do that, especially considering his job choice, one that took him miles away from home. Maybe they _were_ done being married, but not being friends.

But...

Did Garcia _know_? It took all of him to resist calling her, right at that moment, and asking.

* * *

The bar was nearing full capacity when Alex Blake strode in, dressed to the nines in black leather pants, a low cut gold top that had been specially engineered to hide not only a thin layer of kevlar but an earpiece and lots of other cool things, and very high black stiletto heels that were by far the worst idea she'd ever had.

A redheaded police officer had been wangled into playing her bait; since it had to be a town citizen or the UnSub wouldn't care.

"You met me here after all," Alex purred, straddling a stool.

Kailey turned and faced her, looking nervous. "I mean, I wasn't sure, but you're a very persuasive woman."

God, Alex hated playing a dominatrix.

She moved closer to the young woman. "I know I am."

In her earpiece, she heard some instructions from Hotch.

 **"Move in a little closer."**

 _ **"Be careful; he might be there already and we don't know it."**_ **Came JJ's voice.**

Alex could tell that Kailey had gotten similar instructions; it was Rossi and Morgan on her earpiece.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for a girl like me; I'm just a small town cop and you're an SSA," Kailey continued, biting her lip. "But I'm so glad I was brave enough to come."

"I'm even happier," Alex whispered in Kailey's ear.

Amusement showed in Kailey's eyes that she quickly squelched, reverting to a nervous attitude. "Did you also mean it about meeting at your hotel later?"

* * *

 _His hand slipped as he dried the glass and he almost swore._

 _Good god, things had gone that far already?_

 _"Double scotch," the FBI woman ordered, not taking her eyes off of little Kailey Moore for one second. What a whore. What a disgusting..._

 _It was a good thing that he was smarter than the FBI. They'd been here so long and they didn't realize that their prize agent was sitting here, in his bar, about to get punished for her bad deeds._

 _He poured her a glass of scotch; special blend with some added tranquilizers. Oh yeah. He was ready._

* * *

A/N: Next time I will very clumsily attempt an action/suspense scene, which is definitely not my forte.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: To Guest: Thanks for your review! And yeah, all of my stories are a little slow. I'd say sorry, but it's not something that I could/would change.

* * *

Alex crossed her legs, taking her time to pick up the glass.

She and Kailey were keeping up a steady conversation, with lots of eye contact and touching.

The double scotch was tempting her, and she finally let herself take a sip. She wondered idly where the UnSub was, and let her hand fall to Kailey's thigh as she took a drink.

Had she been here long enough?

The bartender was eyeing her oddly, and she merely smirked at him, putting the glass on the counter. Whoo, she suddenly felt a little unsteady. Funny, she'd never been a lightweight.

 **Remember our profile,** came Hotch's voice in through her ear piece. **He's probably in his mid to late thirties. Nondescript. Look for someone in the crowd who's watching you.**

Her gaze swept the crowd, and she noticed that literally everyone was staring at the pair she and Kailey made. Well, that was useless.

She took another sip from her glass, and noticed that the bartender was standing closer.

 ** _It's time to force his hand. Wait much longer and we're in danger of being outed,_** JJ said. _**Get Kailey to leave with you. Try to make a scene.**_

She nodded, though JJ couldn't see her, and stood up. She was suddenly lightheaded. The bartender turned to tend to another order. Alex changed her mind about the alcohol and dumped it into a nearby plant, quickly putting it to her lips so it looked like she'd drained it.

Kailey watched her, thinking it was part of the act.

"Let's meet back at my hotel, here's my room key," Alex murmured, feeling unsteady. Her hand shook as she offered it to Kailey. "We'll keep this discreet. Half an hour?"

"I'll be there," Kailey vowed.

 _ **She's going to leave first,**_ JJ said.

Alex could tell that Kailey had just gotten similar instructions and the woman smiled nervously and slipped off of her bar stool, her slim build slipping through the crowd and disappearing.

Alex looked at the bartender. "What do I owe you?" She asked.

"$9.50," he replied.

She fumbled in her pants for her wallet, trying to get out a $10 bill but her hands weren't really working.

"I feel dizzy," she said.

She met the eyes of the bartender.

He smiled.

"I can get you something for that," he said, ducking out from underneath the bar.

"I don't want you to go to that...trouble," Alex began, her tongue feeling heavy.

"Don't worry about me," he said.

He had cold eyes. Big hands. Sharp fingernails.

Alex was scared. She was scared and she was quickly getting to the point where she'd be defenseless.

* * *

Hotch and JJ sat in the van outside. Morgan and Rossi were further down the street.

They all watched as Kailey hurried from the bar, heading to her car down the block.

And then they waited.

"Any time now," JJ said into her microphone.

 _I feel dizzy._

There was Alex's voice, sounding distant, and the ominous scratch of empty feedback.

JJ and Hotch met each other's eyes, staring at each other, before they took off, charging from the van.

Both were already wearing vests, both had their guns out.

Hotch could barely breathe. He couldn't have just done this again, let one of _his_ team members into a place they couldn't get out of.

There was only a block to the bar, surely it was less than a block, but their movements seemed to be through oatmeal or cement. He couldn't run fast enough. Next to him JJ seemed to be fighting through something and the look on her face held pure terror, a look of fright that he wasn't sure he'd ever seen on her face, not to this extent.

He had an inkling of something, but quickly dismissed it. It's not like it mattered. Alex was dating Garcia at this point and JJ was married...

* * *

Alex had two options: wait for help from her team, since she was feeling pretty damn incapable, or try something on her own, in case they didn't come in time.

Surely they would.

She felt frozen as the UnSub put his hands on her and carefully led her from the bar into the back room.

She was prepared. She was prepared. She repeated the words like a mantra, mentally cataloging where everything was.

He wasn't wearing a name tag. She desperately searched through overheard conversations from the bar, people ordering drinks. Come on. Someone had to have said his name.

 _Craig._

"Craig, why are you doing this?" She wondered, her voice a little slurred.

He was surprised; that she'd held out this long or that she knew his name.

His gaze traveled to her face, watching her. She felt like she was fighting through water, trying to speak words that wouldn't formulate correctly in her mouth.

"We're not your enemies. Us gays." She hated how clumsy she sounded but it was the best she could do. He was riveted by her words, and her hands were moving to places that he wasn't right now paying attention to.

"Yes, you are. You're taking people from us. From the town. From _me_ ," he snarled. "You're just like the rest of them. God will condemn you."

"Are you sure about that?" She wondered.

"You'll be in hell before this night is over," he vowed, edging her towards the door. "I promise."

"I think I've been there already," Alex managed to say. "And I came back."

His eyes widened. He was so far gone that he took the statement literally. "I knew you were a demon."

"Get ready for my hell fire," Alex managed.

In the next moment, he got a face full of mace.

* * *

JJ and Hotch burst into the bar, startling everyone into silence.

"FBI!" JJ shouted. "Don't move."

"Stay calm, we're just going through," Hotch said. "The back, Jayje."

Their movements were synchronized flawlessly, and they quickly and efficiently vetted the room before going onto the store room. JJ almost kicked the door open, her heart beating insanely fast, terrified of what she and Hotch could find on the other side. What would be worse? Nothing...or Alex already dead?

She cursed herself for keeping everything under wraps these past few months; everything that had happened and was still happening with Will. How it was all going to, finally, get finalized next Monday, if she got back in time to go to the court date and sign the papers. How she'd done it all because, before leaving, Emily had urgently told her to follow her heart. To finally get back on track with what _JJ_ wanted.

She'd done it. She'd taken mild action by going to see a lawyer; then she'd dived straight in. Will had taken the news better than she thought he would...he was so calm.

"I never thought it would actually last, _cher_. It was just too good," he whispered. "I understand. Your heart was always with Henry; not with me. I'll move on. Don't worry."

And then, as she went about getting all of her documents and arrangements organized, someone new had walked into her life. Someone who made her heart beat faster and someone who was everything that she, JJ, was not. Someone who perfectly complemented her. Someone who she could see fitting into her life so flawlessly it was like they were made for each other.

She remembered one night thanking God that he'd brought Alex Blake into her life at this moment, right when she was ready to move on, to something better. Something more like what he'd always had planned for her, maybe. If you believed that God played that high an involvement in one's life, which she only sometimes did.

And she'd had hopes. Alex never really talked about her husband. JJ remembered distinct times spent watching Alex, and her reaction to women. It seemed so possible, so probable.

She wondered if any woman had ever looked at JJ that way. She'd always kept her sexuality tightly clutched to her heart, never fully revealing what she felt. Crushes came, crushes went. Hell, some women were so beautiful and sexy that a _tree_ could be attracted to them. That's how she always rationalized it, when she looked at a particularly fine specimen of womanhood and it took her breath away like men never had.

And then it was confirmed. She'd walked in on Alex and Garcia in the bathroom. And at first...she'd tried to rationalize it. Garcia was clinging to Alex so much because she missed Emily. They were just friends.

And then more and more proof. Alex's changed wardrobe, the innuendo laden conversations...each played out like nails in a coffin to JJ's tired gaze.

It was done. It was over. JJ would never come between such good _friends_ like that, and she could feel any chance of happily ever after slipping between her fingers like grains of sand. Like it always had. Like when she'd just gotten onto first string in soccer and she was so excited and then she came home and her sister was dead. Like when she'd gotten so good with the team, so good at her job, and Strauss transferred her out. Like when the job Strauss promised was _nothing_ like the picture she'd painted. Like when she went on a mission in Afghanistan and her baby ended up not being.

And now she couldn't even be friends with Alex, if she didn't stop this sicko in time. She'd never felt this panic before, not this hard, not this bleak, maybe because she'd never before seen so clearly what could happen, what she was losing.

The door swung open.

JJ stepped inside, Hotch close beside her.

Whatever they were expecting to see, this wasn't it.

Alex was slumped on the floor, but most definitely conscious.

Their UnSub was writhing in pain, his hands clutching at his face and his groin simultaneously; he made an odd picture.

Hotch was already moving forward, slamming him to the ground and slapping handcuffs on him in almost one motion.

JJ was frozen for a second, just staring, before jumping into action and running to Alex.

"What'd he do?"

"My drink was drugged, but I didn't get enough for it to count," Alex whispered. "I'm groggy, sure. But I'm conscious, alive and still fighting."

"You don't have to," JJ whispered to her, yanking Alex's stilettos off.

"Don't have to what?" Alex managed.

"Fight," JJ said.

* * *

Alex was confused. Were those tears in JJ's eyes or did that drug also make one hallucinate?

JJ was trying to get Alex to sit up straight, but it was a little difficult right now.

"You look so pretty," JJ said, shaking her head. "Your hair and your clothes. So beautiful, Alex."

"You look nice too, I like that shirt," Alex said a little listlessly, the effects of the drug still showing themselves clearly. "I've always liked it. You always looked so damned sexy in it."

JJ blinked. "What do you mean?" She wondered.

Hotch had left, tugging Craig out with him.

They were alone. And Alex was feeling daring, emboldened. She'd just survived an attempt on her life. If this went disastrously, she could blame it on the drug.

"You always look so sexy, JJ. Like a tigress." Alex managed to sit up a little straighter. JJ was still crouched in front of her, and her eyes were wide; her breathing was coming in pants, like she'd been running, but surely she'd have recovered from that by now.

"Alex..." JJ began, her head ducking a little closer, as if trying to check Alex's pulse.

And Alex moved forward, pressing her lips to JJ's. It was...not the best kiss. She didn't have very good aim, thanks to the drug, but it was warm. And soft. She could tell that much. She could also tell, distinctly, when it stopped being Alex kissing JJ and turned into JJ kissing Alex. When their bodies slowly sank to the floor, Alex losing her battle with gravity and balance.

And then JJ was pulling away, her eyes suddenly dark and accusing. "What about Penelope?"

"What about her?" Alex asked groggily.

And then she lost her tenuous grip of reality and sank into darkness.

* * *

A/N: A few notes for the action:

I'm not familiar with tranquilizers and didn't feel like researching something like that so if this is just a combo of way too many types of things it could be, apologies.

The reason there were no undercovers agents or cops is because the UnSub knows his town and would know if there were too many people in the bar.

Also, if you also read Playing Games, sorry for the lack of updates but oh god, it's too hard.

Also: I really liked the thought of Hotch and JJ running to Alex's rescue. But then I was like...screw that. Alex is going to rescue herself. So then I had both :)


	10. Chapter 10

When Alex Blake woke up, she was in a hospital bed. Hotch was standing in the doorway of her room, arms folded, looking out into the hallway.

He wasn't wearing a jacket, she realized a bit slowly, and felt around for the button on the bed that would push her up to a seated position.

"Am I okay?" She asked, as he heard the sound of the bed's mechanisms and turned to see her awake.

"You're fine," he replied, smiling warmly and striding forward. "Good job, Alex."

She smiled back. "The drug...?"

"Not lethal or lasting. Reid can get you the name and everything you need to know, but we didn't even have to have your stomach pumped." He smiled again. "You threw that drink out just in time, Alex."

He was calling her by her first name, she realized. How sweet.

"Garcia called," he continued. "She's waiting for news very anxiously. I can smuggle a phone in here if you need to call her."

She nodded, thinking that it would probably be a nice touch. After all, it couldn't be easy to always be behind on cases; to always be the last to know when someone was injured or recovering.

"Maybe later," she said. "Where's the rest of the team? I'd almost expect everyone to be hovering around my bedside."

He smiled again. "I think we all wanted to," he said, unfolding his arms. "But Morgan and Rossi are back at the station, getting Craig to crack, and Reid and JJ took a car over to Craig's apartment to search it."

"Ah, never any rest," she commented.

"No," he said. "But I took my rights as Unit Chief very seriously and decided to stay behind with you."

"Well played," she told him. "Um...Hotch, thank you."

"For what? Sending you into a life threatening situation and almost getting you killed?" Hotch asked lightly but she could tell that he was dead serious in this moment.

"For trusting me," she said. "For having confidence that I could get the job done. I've only been on this team for a few months. I...it meant...it means a lot."

His gaze softened. "I do trust you," he said. "I always did. Why else would I hire you?"

She burst out laughing, and he laughed with her, and then they were both just thankful.

"Need a phone?" He asked again, holding his out.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll let you call Garcia in private," he told her. "And you're good to go, as soon as JJ and Reid return from Craig's apartment. I told JJ to bring your go bag over as soon as they were done; your clothes from last night are here but we didn't think you'd want to put them on again. The doctor will probably have discharged you by the time she gets here."

"Okay," she said, the weight of his phone in her hand as he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He was so sweet. Such a good man. He actually felt guilty about sending her in there. She thought of other bosses she'd had in the past and knew that most wouldn't have batted an eye.

And yet...

She crinkled her nose in puzzlement, carefully hitting the speeddial for Garcia.

Yes, she and Penelope were on much better terms than they used to be, but...

Why did he think she needed to call her first? And in private?

* * *

"I'll just go in and get Alex's bag," JJ said, opening the door of the SUV.

"Okay," Reid said, already fishing in his bag for a book to read. She paused before closing the door, looking at one of her closest friends.

"Spence?" She questioned.

He glanced up, immediately focusing all of his attention on her. "Yeah, JJ?"

"Do you think Garcia and..." She trailed off.

Reid waited expectantly. "And who?"

"It's none of my business," JJ sighed. "You like Alex, don't you?"

"She's great," Reid said.

"She's so private. What else do you know about her?" JJ hedged, not wanting to end their conversation but not wanting to ask the real question. _Do you think Garcia and Alex will be happy together? Do you think they're serious, mutually exclusive?_ "Are she and her husband actually together anymore?"

"She hasn't worn her ring in all the time I've known her," Reid said. "I think it was more that they never took the time to divorce, because they've found no reason to."

"Huh," JJ said.

"If you're worried about whether Alex is cheating, I certainly wouldn't count it as that," Reid continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if she and James have some sort of agreement."

JJ flashed a glance at him, surprised. "Okay. I suppose what matters is that Garcia and Alex are happy, right?"

She closed the door and walked into the hotel, not noticing when Reid rolled down his window to call after her.

"Wait, JJ!" She was already inside the hotel, and unbeknownst to her, Reid sank back down in his seat, puzzled. "Garcia? What does she have to do with it?"

* * *

Alex's go bag was next to her bed, neatly zipped and packed. JJ smiled at the sight and picked it up; it was light.

She remembered what Alex had said, about having three outfits...if she was remembering correctly (and she knew she was) Alex had already worn two. So what was the third?

She had no reason to check. No reason at all to snoop, especially since Alex would be wearing the third outfit later, presumably.

But regardless, JJ unzipped the bag, making the excuse that she was double checking that everything was still inside.

What rested on top...she hoped Alex wasn't wearing that to the office. Was that...silk? Lace? Black lace...see through...

JJ's eyes widened and she zipped the bag shut again, her cheeks bright red, and her heart beating at a rapid fire pace.

Why would Alex have packed that for this trip?

She remembered the night before; Alex's lips against hers. She remembered kissing her back, and the utter shock afterwards when she tried to process what Alex had said and what it meant for herself...and for Garcia.

Garcia wasn't on this trip with them.

* * *

"You're okay," Reid said delightedly, coming into her room after a careful knock and wait period to make sure she let him in.

"I am!" Alex exclaimed. "It's so good to see you. Did JJ bring my clothes?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Hotch," Reid said. "Have you been discharged yet?"

"The doctor was just in here; as long as I get this filled," she said, holding up a prescription order. "Then I'm good to go."

"I guess we're going home then," Reid said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we wrapped it up so neatly," Alex replied. "And quickly. I didn't expect that."

"It was mostly you," Reid told her.

JJ came in behind him, holding out Alex's bag. "Hey, I brought your bag," she said.

* * *

Alex studied JJ carefully, wondering why JJ was avoiding looking at her. She took the bag. "Thank you. I'm a bit tired of wearing this gown, I can tell you."

JJ smiled a little stiffly and walked from the room.

"Did I do something?" She asked Reid.

"She's been acting a bit off ever since she and Hotch got to you and Craig," Reid said. "Do you want me to—"

"No, stay, I'll change in the bathroom, I want to keep talking," Alex said, wondering if she'd have been willing to do this a few days ago. She really did owe Garcia a lot. "Did I do something then?"

Reid paused. "You don't remember?"

"No, the doctor explained it all," Alex said. "It's just a bit fuzzy. I remember Craig taking me, and me attacking him...Hotch and JJ coming through the door. Then it's just a blur." She shrugged, remembered that Reid couldn't see her and pulled her hospital gown off.

"Well, I wasn't there," Reid said. "To state the obvious. Maybe you said something then. It could be worth it to ask her."

"I guess," Alex said, pulling a pair of skinny jeans on. Damn it, these were tighter than she remembered. But when she looked in the mirror, she decided it was worth it. She honestly looked younger, just by putting on a tighter pair of jeans.

She turned, glancing at her ass, and then remembered that she'd spent the whole day yesterday parading around in leather pants so the damage was already done; the BAU and indeed the entire town had already gotten an eyeful so whatever.

The top was soft and a very light yellow. She'd hesitated at the store, but looking at herself now, it did lighten her up, make her look less severe.

Remembering Garcia's words, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and left the bathroom, sitting in the chair to pull her shoes on; brown booties with a zipper going up the side.

Reid was standing there, staring into space a little.

She followed his line of vision and saw Hotch through the window; he was talking to JJ, and the Unit Chief seemed more animated than usual; he was smiling and moving his hands.

He wasn't wearing a jacket.

She glanced back at Reid, noting something in his gaze. Hmm. That would be interesting.

But it was probably just like her and JJ. Just a harmless crush.

She placed the bag of clothes from last night inside the go bag, wondering if she'd ever _want_ to wear leather pants again, and if she'd ever find an occasion.

"What do you think of leather, Reid?" She wondered, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"It's not very practical," Reid said, paying attention to her again. "Why?"

She chuckled, knowing that of course Reid wouldn't notice what pants she'd worn yesterday. His mind was on a higher plane.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

Morgan and Rossi were waiting at the airplane, and they greeted Alex with big hugs; something that surprised but pleased her. Did she mean that much to them, already?

Feeling oddly warm and cozy, she boarded the plane and curled into a seat, picking up her file so she could get it done before they got home. Due to some various paperwork and kinks, it was already afternoon, and she knew that if everyone got their files done Hotch wouldn't require anyone to go into the BAU (excepting himself, of course).

JJ was still avoiding looking at her and Alex was wondering why. She wanted to ask, but Rossi and Morgan had settled in across from her, ready for a laidback conversation filled with innuendos, mild digs and jokes.

Speaking of odd behavior, Morgan was looking at her strangely too.

What was this?

Rossi was jocular and teasing, talking about her leather pants yesterday.

Alex couldn't really concentrate on the conversation, tuning it out as she gazed at JJ.

The blonde was steadfastly looking out the window, hiding away from the world, it seemed.

JJ's face in profile seemed to be reminding Alex of something; there was something niggling at the back of her mind. Had something happened?

She had a vision, memory, wisp of JJ leaning over her; of them kissing.

Gah, dreams.

Alex dismissed the thoughts quickly, not wanting to be sporting a blush in front of Morgan and Rossi.

She noticed that Morgan seemed to have disconnected from the conversation as well. He'd picked up his phone and was staring at the screen. She made an excuse and stood up, saw that it was Garcia's face on the screen.

Why would he hesitate to call her?

What was happening in the BAU? Alex wondered. And why did it all seem to have started when Alex changed her wardrobe?

* * *

A/N: So now people are starting to piece together things, and we learn that Reid might be the most intelligent member of the BAU after all. Not that anyone had any doubts :)

Sorry that it's been almost a month, but I do know where I'm going next.

MiladyGirl, I promise fireworks next time to make up for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, two updates in as many days :) But as I said, it's been way too long, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do for this chapter, so it made sense to take a little extra time to get it done.

And now you get fireworks, as promised.

* * *

Home.

Alex opened the door with a sigh, glad to be there. The afternoon sun was, amazingly, still shining behind her as she stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind her. All she wanted right now was a glass of wine. A glass of wine and a moment of rest, to just be herself and not worry about what anyone else thought.

She took her go bag upstairs, responsibly unpacking it and placing all the clothes in the laundry before repacking with new clothes.

Tired, she pulled her sweater over her head and wiggled out of her jeans. It was just going to be her tonight; she could put on her comfiest PJs and read a book, maybe turn on the TV if she felt so inclined.

She was reaching for her pajamas when she saw the nightie, all red and black, laying on top of the stack of clothes she'd removed from the go-bag.

Huh. So she hadn't worn it after all.

She carefully picked it up, relishing the way it slid over her fingers and hands. It was so soft.

Oh, what the hell.

She unsnapped her bra, casting it aside, and pulled the nightie on over her head. It fell in lovely folds, down to mid thigh.

She giggled as she looked at herself, and adjusted the top to better show off her cleavage. She looked _good_. She looked _better_ than good.

She pulled her hair from the bun, letting it cascade around her shoulders, admiring herself in the mirror. Why didn't she do this more often? She and James hadn't slept together for three years now, but why had she let that stop her from making herself attractive, pretty?

She slipped her feet into her softest pair of slippers, which looked decidedly wrong with the nightie, and headed downstairs to the wine cupboard, pulling out her oldest and best bottle, pouring herself a very generous glass and taking a sip (well, a bit larger than a sip).

The flavors hit her mouth and she sighed, finally at ease, completely unstressed and relaxed for the first time in...in years, honestly. Since Amerithrax, her personal hell, she'd been angry, stressed, panicked for, well, ever. Never stopping, to be honest. She was determined to get a good job, to prove herself, and once she had proved herself at Georgetown...she had set her sights on the FBI.

One night, she'd just realized that it was possible, that she could go back...

Erin Strauss had overcome it. True, she'd overcome it by shoving everyone else involved underneath a very huge bus, but if she could do it...

Alex could too.

And now she had, but once she'd gotten the position, there was this underlying worry. She could _tell_ that everyone was just comparing her, over and over, in ways they probably didn't even realize, to Emily Prentiss. That no matter what she'd always be some sort of second.

And then yesterday. This case. Garcia's loving friendship that turned Alex from humble and scared to proud and confident.

She belonged here. They liked her now. Hotch trusted her enough to go in on a sting mission, and he worried about her enough to blame himself when things went wrong.

She was part of this unit now, like it or not.

She smiled. She did like it. She loved it.

And then her doorbell rang.

* * *

JJ didn't want to be here, to be doing this. She already had a stomach ache, but by god, she was not letting this day end before confronting Alex about what she'd done. Reid's words stuck in her mind and she knew that the only way she'd ever be satisfied would be if she talked to Alex, heard from the woman herself how much she loved Garcia, how much their kiss had to have been...an accident. Aftereffects of the drug.

But what she'd said.

JJ's heart started to beat at triple time, remembering the words, the hope it had given JJ in that moment.

Oh god. Was this really happening? Was she standing outside of Alex's door, had she called Will to _plead_ that he take Henry for one more night?

Yes, she had.

And the door was opening.

JJ's heart stopped.

Alex was there, looking...oh. God.

The nightie. Red and black, covering and yet revealing more than it covered. Lace.

JJ's blinked, openmouthed. Whatever she'd wanted to say, planned to say, practiced saying on the ride over, vanished from her mind. This. This was what she'd been missing all along. This was why she'd wanted to divorce her husband after only four months of marriage.

Because she didn't feel like this around him. Not anymore. Maybe once, when they first met, and he was just charming and sweet, and oh, that accent!

But then it had all gone away. Henry had come. She'd felt comfort with Will; he was the father of her child. Besides, now she could be normal. Everything could be easy. She had a man.

She pressed a hand against her heart, feeling it beat, and it was painful.

"JJ? Are you okay?" Alex said, stepping forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to know," JJ said, voice almost breaking from a surplus of emotions.

And then she stepped forward, pushed Alex up against her front door, and kissed her.

* * *

The wreath on her front door was digging into her back. That was the second thing that Alex noticed.

The first thing she noticed was that JJ was kissing her. JJ. Jennifer Jareau. Her colleague. Her crush.

The third she noticed was that JJ's arms were strong, firm, holding Alex in place as though she was afraid that Alex would try to get away.

She was dead wrong.

Alex wouldn't have tried to leave this embrace for the world.

JJ's lips were soft, and Alex couldn't help opening her mouth to the kiss, and the moan from JJ in return prompted a sigh from Alex's own mouth. She brought her hands up to JJ's face, feeling the blonde hair, the curve of JJ's neck, the delicate cheekbones.

And JJ was suddenly all over her, hands on waist, going up and down, exploring.

Alex couldn't breathe. She felt JJ playing with the straps on her nightie, and then it stopped. JJ stopped, pulling away.

"So," JJ said. "It's true."

"What's true?" Alex whispered.

"We do have chemistry," JJ said. "You are attracted to me."

"Yes, I am," Alex said. "But I never thought—"

"Bull! You kissed me, Alex," JJ said. "And you opened up this new _world_ for me, but don't you feel that this is wrong?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what to say. "JJ, I understand not wanting to be gay..."

"No, I mean cheating!" JJ said. "You're cheating, Alex. This is hurting other people. It's more than you and me involved right now."

Just a tad relieved that JJ was comfortable with Alex's sexuality, since at least now she wouldn't have to talk JJ through that...that was never a talk she wanted to have. There was a reason that she'd never gotten very far with other women. But now...

"I mean, the only reason James and I haven't gotten divorced is because it's too much work," Alex said. "I know that he's had girlfriends, and I..." She shrugged. "I can't bring myself to be jealous or angry. We lost our spark, he took a job in another freaking country, we never even see each other anymore, and it just stopped mattering. It won't hurt him."

"I know that!" JJ cried. "Alex, how can you be so cruel? What about Penelope?"

Alex should have realized everything then and there, but she was too scared for her brain to properly process anything being said. All she knew was that JJ had kissed her but now JJ was angry at her.

"Hang on," Alex said, holding her hands up. "Just hold up a minute. First up, you kissed me. You walked in and kissed me, so I have no idea what you're talking about. Would I like to have been the one to kiss you? Yes. But the facts are the facts."

"But—" JJ began.

"Secondly, I have no idea what you think is going on between Garcia and I," Alex said. "What anyone on this team thinks. I was feeling down last week after that little boy called me a grandma, so I asked Garcia to help me update my wardrobe. She graciously agreed."

JJ, pacing like a caged tiger, suddenly froze as Alex continued to speak.

"There is nothing else going on between us, though," Alex said. "Penelope is a wonderful person, but if...if I was doing to impress someone and not just to give myself more confidence...god, JJ. It was _you_."

"What?" JJ whispered.

"It was always you!" Alex said. "From the moment we first met, with Hotch being professional and Reid and Rossi knowing me from before, but then there was you, JJ. You'd never met me before and I was taking the place of a very good friend, and I was terrified, but you were standing there, in that little black dress, and you stepped forward, and the smile on your face just killed me, JJ. When we shook hands...I was a goner."

JJ laughed, a wild sound, and she looked behind her for a chair to sink onto, legs giving out.

Alex stepped forward, crouching in front of her.

"I..." JJ shook her head. "I thought you and Garcia were dating. I...Emily told me to follow my heart. She knew that I didn't really want to marry Will, that it was just spur of the moment. She said something before she left about it never being too late. And I called a divorce attorney but my heart wasn't really in it. Will...he's a good guy. And then I walked into work the next day..." She shook her head, staring straight into Alex's eyes, peering down into her soul, it felt like. "And you were there. Tall and commanding, in a black pantsuit. You were so professional, Alex. So obviously just there to do the job, not caring if you made friends or foes along the way."

"I did care!" Alex said.

"It didn't seem like that," JJ told her, and suddenly reached out to take Alex's hand. "But I fell, Alex. So hard and terribly fast. We were on that first case, and you turned to me, and I don't remember what you said, but your eyes just pierced me, like a knife. And my heart just skipped a beat."

They both fell silent, just staring at each other. "I made an appointment with the attorney the day I got home. Before even Morgan and Garcia got back from London. I was ready."

JJ licked her lips, nervous, and Alex, shifting to be on her knees instead of her toes, leaned forward and kissed her. Again.

And again.

And...this was so good. She tasted like chocolate. JJ tasted like chocolate, and she smelled like lavender, and they were falling backwards onto the couch...

"Wait a minute," Alex said, coming up for air.

"What?" JJ asked, reaching up to again play with the straps of her nightie, and Alex tried to breathe.

"You said I kissed you first," Alex said. "I don't remember that."

She felt JJ's legs, muscular beneath hers, shift a little.

JJ propped herself up on her elbows. "You did," she said. "When Hotch and I came in, and Hotch took Craig away, you kissed me, Alex."

"I don't remember that," Alex admitted, feeling JJ's eyes on her. "But it sounds like something I'd do. Kiss you first, answer questions later."

Alex looked down at JJ, feeling the connection between them, feeling how much better making out was than just being friends and colleagues. How much better it was to know.

"I think I love you," Alex blurted.

JJ smiled, sinking back onto the couch, taking hold of Alex's nightie straps to pull the other woman down with her. "I love you, Alex Blake," she whispered, and Alex stopped being able to breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex wasn't sure when JJ left, but it was with many apologies that she had to go, but Henry needed to be picked up.

Which meant it was morning.

Alex stirred to a final waking, sitting up in bed. The clock read past twelve. She couldn't remember _ever_ sleeping in this late, but my goodness, she and JJ had stayed up so late, fooling around and talking and fooling around again and then doing both at the same time.

That last time had had mixed results, but Alex wasn't complaining.

She stepped from the bed, noted the flash of her phone and picked it up.

 **Alex, are you up yet?**

It was from JJ. Alex's heart melted and she sank back onto the bed.

 _ **Yeah, I am, why?**_

 **Garcia says Hotch wants us all in the office to go over one last thing for this case.**

 _ **Did something go wrong?**_

 **Just business as usual.**

Alex frowned, and quickly hurried to the bathroom, knowing that she'd need a shower first.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she gasped a little, before dissolving into chuckles.

She couldn't remember ever having this many marks after making love with James, but JJ was quite fierce with her mouth, it seemed.

So Alex would be finding a higher necked shirt.

* * *

The whole team seemed a bit tired that day; maybe everyone had slept in, as no one had expected to be called into the office.

"It's just a little thing," Hotch said, dressed in his perpetual suit.

Alex wondered if he, too, had taken the morning off; she hoped so.

JJ came in late, in a floral dress that flapped around her legs. "This is going to be short, right?" She asked, settling into the only empty seat, which was, unfortunately, as far away from Alex as you could get.

The smile on JJ's face, however, when she got around to catching Alex's gaze, completely made up for it. Sweetness and happiness and pure joy that last night had happened.

Alex sank down in her seat, feeling her cheeks turn a flaming red.

JJ grinned even wider.

Garcia came tripping into the room, wearing her highest heels possible, hurrying to the board.

"Craig died last night," Hotch said seriously. "We're not sure why, and we aren't sure it was suicide."

The room fell silent. Garcia moved to hit the button on the remote, flashing pictures of the man onscreen.

"We didn't profile him as a man who would, but I just wanted to let everyone know," Hotch continued. "We'll need to modify the reports sent in. I'm sorry that it has to happen today, but those are the rules."

"Here are your new reports," Garcia said, handing them out in a flurry.

"We might as well just do it now and then we can all escape," Hotch said, and Alex was surprised to see him check his watch. So he was hurrying to leave. That made her feel a bit better. She just wanted to be sure that he didn't live in his suit. Not all the time, at least.

She opened the folder, starting out, scribbling down the necessary information.

Somewhere along the way, Rossi turned it into a game, setting the stopwatch on his cell phone.

Reid finished first, Alex second and JJ slipped her report to Hotch third.

"Hey, so, when everyone's done, I actually have something to say," JJ said, clearing her throat a little. "Something big."

"Something bad?" Rossi asked, finishing up his report and sliding it to Hotch.

"Something good," JJ said.

Garcia's eyes bugged. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," JJ said, a little too quickly. "Sorry, but I wouldn't consider that good at this point."

"What point?" Morgan asked, finishing his file.

JJ tried to smile. "Um. So last May held a lot of stress for me. The whole year before that did."

Alex saw Reid shoot JJ a glance, perhaps one of apology, and JJ nodded at him before continuing, reaching to gently squeeze the younger man's hand.

"And I thought, after almost losing my now husband, that I...needed him," JJ said. "That sounds wrong. But I saw Will in that bank and I jumped for him, for a chance at happiness."

Her face was working.

"Where are you going with this, Jayje?" Morgan asked softly.

"I didn't, and it didn't help, but that doesn't mean I wasn't happy then," JJ said. "Not at all. But Emily saw. She was there for those first weeks of marriage and she told me before she left...that happiness is never too late. That you can always find your heart, follow it."

She cleared her throat again. "I'm getting a divorce from Will. I know it's been less than a year, but we should never have...never should have put a ring on it."

Silence.

"You know that we'll support you no matter what," Rossi said. "I'm proud of you, _cara_."

"Poor little Jayje, holding all of this in," Morgan soothed, standing up to give her a quick hug. "I know that since it's you, it's the right decision."

"Thanks for that," JJ managed. "But, um, there's one other thing."

Hotch had been watching the whole team with eagle eyes, not missing one look or gesture. Alex felt his eyes pierce her, and then he was stepping back, showing surprise all over him, not able to conceal one gesture.

So.

She'd completely fooled everyone. And she hadn't even intended on it.

"Alex and I...are..." JJ glanced over the table and Alex and Alex found herself nodding along. It had only been one night but somehow it felt right to put it out there so soon. To declare it. To celebrate it like JJ had said. Happiness was never too late.

"We're dating, I think," JJ whispered.

There was dead silence. Reid was grinning so broadly that Alex smiled in return; of course he'd figured it out before everyone else on the team.

And then the room exploded.

"You _what_?" Rossi said.

"That's impossible," Morgan managed.

"It's not what I expected, but I'm happy," Hotch said, looking at JJ first, and then meeting Alex's gaze, mouthing words that warmed her heart. _You deserve it._

"JJ, you aren't...I thought..." Rossi's gaze spun around the room.

"I knew it," Reid said. "Ever since you two first met." He snapped his fingers. "I'm glad you guys sorted it out then."

"Impossible," Morgan said again, and then stood up.

Alex realized that Garcia hadn't spoken yet, turned her head to see the tech analyst.

There were tears coming down her cheeks, and Alex was quick to see that they were tears of joy; that Garcia was so overwhelmed with happiness over this news, she was crying, on JJ's and Alex's behalf.

Alex found a lump come to her throat. This was why she loved Garcia. Because of Penelope Garcia's huge capacity _to_ love.

Morgan was looking around with wild eyes, and his gaze alighted on Garcia. "How can you guys _do_ this?" Morgan finally shouted.

"Whoa, calm down," Hotch said immediately, noticing the way JJ was stiffening, showing apprehension.

"To Garcia?" Morgan said. "Everyone can see what's been going on between Alex and Pen. Alex, how could you do this to Penelope?"

Oh shit.

One whole in the plan: Alex and JJ had forgotten that, if JJ had thought Garcia and Alex to be together, everyone else would too.

Garcia, tears still in her eyes, stared up in dumbfounded wonder at Morgan.

Alex got up, ready to speak, intervene, and JJ was realizing what Morgan was getting at too, looking relieved beyond belief that he wasn't about to condemn her for what she thought he was about to condemn her for.

"What's been going on?" Garcia finally asked, just as Alex opened her mouth.

Morgan turned to face his tech goddess, throat working. "Baby Girl, everyone has seen it. You and Alex, in the bathroom, Alex wearing sexy clothes for you, spending so much time together."

"Oh, no," Garcia said, beginning to madly shake her head. "Derek Morgan, please stop right now."

"I will not stop," Morgan said passionately. "I can't stop. Alex is hurting you."

"Derek," Garcia repeated.

"After all this, after everything Garcia has been through, doesn't she deserve happiness too?" Morgan continued.

"Derek," Garcia said.

"We aren't dating," Alex said. "I mean, we weren't dating. Both."

Morgan spun around. "You're damn right about that."

"Morgan, you've got this all wrong," JJ said. "Which I get. Because I did too."

Morgan stared at all of them, unable to hold his gaze on a single member.

"I mean, yeah, I know that Aaron and I...made some assumptions too," Rossi said, folding his arms. "When I saw Garcia and Alex out together, I may have said and thought something."

"And I thought I overheard some conversations," Hotch said. "But isn't it obvious by now, Morgan?"

"What?" Morgan asked weakly.

"I was helping her to go shopping," Garcia said, catching Alex's gaze and Alex nodded. "She wanted to be more confident so I was helping her do that."

"Garcia is very good at that," Alex said, folding her arms. "She's good at everything. But there was never anything between us besides friendship."

Garcia was stepping from foot to foot, staring up at Morgan.

"What?" Morgan said, sinking into a chair. "But...you and...oh my god."

"Wait, you guys thought that Garcia and Alex were together?" Reid asked a moment later. "I thought it was obvious what's been brewing between JJ and Alex since Alex joined the team." He glanced around, chuckling. "I'm the only one?"

"I saw it too," Garcia said, folding her arms. "Which is one of the reasons I wanted to help. Derek Morgan, I am not speaking to you."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex, squeezing tight. Alex could hear sudden tears in Garcia's voice. "I'm so happy it worked," she whispered, before hurrying over to JJ and embracing the other blonde. "You so, so deserve this happiness, Jayje."

"Wait, Pen," Morgan began, but Garcia fairly froze him with the look she gave him.

"Protecting me or not," Garcia began. "And, side note, why do you still think that's your job when you've made it _immensely_ clear that you don't actually want to be that person in my life...you had no right to go off on Alex and JJ like that. This was meant to be a time of joy for them, of discovery and announcements. And you turned it into all about you."

"But, Pen," Morgan said. "I was...it was you. You were crying."

"Tears of _joy_ ," Garcia said, voice breaking. "That someone on this team is getting a happy ever after because it sure as _hell_ is never going to be me. I think you've made sure of that."

Dead silence.

Morgan stood up again, but Garcia was backing out of the room. "Hotch, I'm going to take the rest of the day off," she whispered, sounding broken, and terribly, horribly not like her usual self.

"Um," Hotch said, staring at his tech analyst.

And Garcia fled.

Morgan stared around himself.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Derek Morgan?" Rossi finally said.

"I..." Morgan stuttered.

"Go after her," Reid said. "Even I can see that that's the next step."

"Oh, damn it," Morgan said and ran from the room.

Alex, feeling mild relief, let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, spinning around on one heel to face the rest of the table.

"So," she began, a wicked grin on her face. " _How_ many people _misprofiled_ and thought I was in a relationship with Penelope Garcia?"

"Not me," Reid said cheerfully.

"Me," JJ whispered, standing up and walking over to wrap an arm around Alex's waist. "But that was part jealousy."

"So that leaves you two," Alex said, staring at Hotch and Rossi. "Arguably the clearest, most brilliant minds in the BAU."

"You know, I think I have reports to hand in," Hotch said, taking the last one from the table. "Is that the time?"

"I should help him finish those," Rossi muttered.

"Don't move," Alex said. Hotch had already escaped but Rossi was still there and he froze in spite of himself.

"I admit it," he said. "You and Garcia had so many tête–à–têtes that I got ahead of myself. And there was your wardrobe, Alex." He waggled his eyebrows. "Most people don't change their wardrobe just to get more confident, or at least, they need a bigger push. I thought Garcia was that push."

"Fine," Alex said, grinning.

"Speaking of your new wardrobe, isn't that kind of an old sweater?" Reid asked, and Rossi slunk from the room now that Alex wasn't paying attention again.

JJ snuggled in closer to Alex's side. "Ooh, it is your old one," she said gladly. "And just as soft as it looks...your pants, Alex. They're your regular work pants."

"I thought that the commotion they precipitated was a bit too much to let continue," Alex admitted. "It was fun to dress up for a bit, but I really don't need fancy clothes to prove myself. I...I finally realized that."

"I agree fully," Reid said, pushing his chair back from the table. "But if it gives you more fun, why not?"

He grinned again, and left the room with his usual loping stride.

JJ smiled up at Alex. "I kind of agree with him," she admitted. "I fell in love with the old, strict Alex, but I'd seriously miss the new shocking one if she disappeared completely."

Alex grinned. "Well, maybe not completely," she said. "For you."

"No," JJ protested, leaning her lips up to Alex's. "For you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm awful to let you guys go this long.

I've got one, maybe two, more chapters left in this story. If you guys would prefer two, let me know. :)

One more other note.

Actress bashing is never allowed on any of the reviews pages for ANY of my stories. I'd really appreciate it if certain people could contain their hate and vitriol. This is not the place. There is never a place for hate. There is a REASON you were blocked and I just ask you to stay away from my page in the future, because it will get you nowhere. I don't know if you realize this but AJ and JLH are REAL people, and undeserving of your hate towards them.


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan flew down the hallway to Garcia's den, hoping beyond hope that she'd gone there first instead of the elevators. How...how could he have gotten so wrong?

And how could he have said all of those things to her? In front of her?

But why was she mad?

He remembered her words as he came to a gasping stop outside of her office, skittering to a halt.

When had he ever said he didn't want to be her protector anymore?

He opened the door and Garcia stood in side, tears streaming down her face as she shoved items into a bag.

"Pen, Baby Girl," he said, going inside and closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry."

"Derek, I can't do this right now, okay?" She said. "Maybe you were, did, whatever, think you were being nice but I just can't do this right now."

"Do what?" He asked, walking forward and propping one hip on the edge of one of her tables.

"Talk to you, forgive you, let things go on as they always do," Garcia said. "Maybe tomorrow."

He inhaled a little, the scent of her perfume wafting up his nose. Oh god. Garcia always smelled so damn good. And different every time, since she liked to try different scents of perfume. Today was peaches, he was pretty sure. Peaches and vanilla.

She edged towards the door but he was solidly in the way, blocking her. "No, Baby Girl, we have to talk about this," he begged. "Please." He licked his lips, looking nervously at her. "Let me say this."

"You get one speech," Garcia said, folding her arms. "And I don't promise to stay around to talk after it. So consider your words carefully."

Morgan sighed, inhaled, exhaled, gathered his words. "The reason that I was so angry with Alex..." He began. "It wasn't just protecting you. It was because...I was jealous of her, when I thought that you two were dating. I, uh, thought that when you finally broke up with Lynch that we would be able...that I would finally dare to ask you out. That I would finally dare to risk...this. This whole thing between us. But Alex came along so soon after and you two..." He snapped his fingers. "I thought I'd lost my chance forever. You were...so close to her. But I was trying to be happy. So that's why I...exploded like that. Because I thought she'd broken your heart and I couldn't stand that thought."

Garcia was just looking at him, eyes wide. "You're the person who broke my heart," she finally said. "You. Always you. You're the only one who ever held that much power over it. But you aren't interested. You made that so clear last year when I fought with Kevin. When you stayed over. You didn't even touch me, Derek."

"I didn't want to risk you," he insisted, voice passionate. "Please, Baby Girl. Believe me. I...I don't like to risk things. You know that about me. Gambling is a tough game to play when there are people involved." He looked up at her. "When it's you. I could never dare ask you out because I could never dare to lose you."

She sniffed a little, and then grabbed a hanky on her desk, wiping her tears and blowing her nose loudly. "Why do you have to be so good at this?" She asked him, dabbing at her eyes once more.

"Good at what?" He asked.

"Making me love you," she whispered.

"Oh, baby girl," he soothed, and pulled her into his arms.

When their lips met, it was the culmination of nine long years of friendship. Friendship and nothing else. And now, finally, it was all that and more.

* * *

Spencer Reid started up the stairs to the sixth floor, his long legs carrying him quickly up.

It was a new day. Hopefully no cases would come in that necessitated their leaving. He stifled a yawn, reflecting that he was probably already late, but he was so tired. He'd stayed up too late reading a book and then its nine sequels.

A disappointing book, he thought, crinkling his brow and regretting the reading choice.

He yawned again, knowing that, late or not, he should have just stopped for coffee before work in case today's workload started too quickly and he didn't have a chance to get a good dose of caffeine in him before his work hit him.

He finally emerged through the door, regretting taking the stairs, but really, he still didn't trust elevators as long as he was alone.

He saw JJ and Alex lingering by the glass doors, talking in soft voices, and smiled. They were keeping it professional, to be sure. Alex was dressed in one of her old pantsuits and JJ was in a very businesslike dress, both outfits set off by ankle boots.

He turned right and headed down the corridor to Garcia's office, needing to ask her a question, but changed his mind when he saw that the door was open (just a bit) and he could hear Derek's voice inside.

Maybe he'd leave them to their privacy, on second thought. He was so happy. So supremely grateful for the world in which he lived in, the life that he'd finally found for himself. The people whose lives had crossed into his.

He turned and went to the bullpen, settling at his desk and picked up his cell phone, about to text Prentiss how, unexpectedly, happy he was today; and did she want to play an online game of chess or Scrabble later?

Just as he picked it up, it buzzed with an incoming text.

He looked at the words and groaned.

He still hadn't even gotten his coffee yet.

 _Wheels up in thirty. Straight to the airport._

He glanced up; Hotch wasn't in his office so Hotch must be going straight from his apartment. Odd.

JJ and Alex, still lingering by the doors, were jumping into action, grabbing their things.

"Any idea what's up?" JJ asked Reid, grabbing a file.

"None," Reid said. "I was late. I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Poor thing," Alex said. "Here, if you take my bags down I'll get you a whole thermos."

"I'll take that trade," Reid said, as JJ took the SUV keys.

He grabbed a hold of Alex's bags and waved to her as she hurried to the BAU kitchen, shouldering them and grabbing his own as he passed his desk again on his way to the door.

He walked through them and Derek was hurrying down the corridor to his office, Garcia rushing after him. "Be careful," he heard her say. "And take lots of pictures. Charleston is supposed to be gorgeous this time of year."

Charleston. So that's where they were going. At least it was somewhere new, somewhere they hadn't been in a while.

He saw Derek kiss Garcia, such a quick motion that he almost missed it, and then they both emerged from his office, speedwalking to the elevator.

"Oh, why do I have to say goodbye to you all again so soon?" Garcia bemoaned, as the doors opened and Reid and Morgan stepped aboard. "This sucks. Stay safe, Reid."

"I'll try," he promised, and saw Derek blow a kiss to Garcia, which she returned in kind.

* * *

Alex filled the thermos from the coffee pot, thoroughly emptying it and not caring. "Gina, could you please take care of that? Reid hasn't had his morning coffee yet and he'll need it," she said hurriedly, going back into the bullpen.

"Of course, Blake," Gina said readily. "Good luck out there. And, um..." Her eyes shot to JJ, who was waiting by the doors for Alex. "Congratulations."

Alex smiled in return. "Thank you," she said softly, and started towards the doors; to JJ, who was already reaching a hand out to her.

"Come on, Alex," she said. "It's time to go kick butt."

"Do you think Hotch will let us room together?" Alex asked as they headed for the elevators.

JJ's grip on her bag slipped a bit, while her grip on Alex's hand in her own tightened. "Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"It occurred to me that I've got one item of clothing left," Alex teased, seeing the way JJ was quickly growing flustered. "Though I'm not certain I can really call it that since it doesn't cover much."

* * *

 _The End. Ish. Not really._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to write a Sequel(!) to this. So that's why this chapter is shorter. I plan to have the first chapter up in a few days. Or even later today.

I might change it a bit, but so far it's going to carry on from this story, with alternating POVs and lots of Alex (and JJ. And them together). It'll be like this one but with a soft focus on **Reid**. I just need to figure out one more plot thread and I think I'm good to go.

Ending quote: "It's never too late to be who you might have been." George Eliot.


End file.
